Another Way
by Morality
Summary: Love cuts deeply, Wars a tenfold more. Naruto and his friends must come to grips of the aftermath of the fourth Shinobi World War. Re-examining who they are and who they must become for their world to prosper.
1. A New World

Alright lady's, and gentlemen I know you've all read this a million times but this just makes it a million and one more. This is my first published Naruto Fanfic. Normally I would say take it easy with the reviews and blah blah blah but I have been reading for quite some time now so I would venture that I know what drives people nuts when reading. Terrible grammar, bad plot development, spelling. Now don't mistake this for an open invitation to nit-pick every single error, but I welcome criticism as much as complements it helps me learn.

This started out as an alternative ending to Naruto but it just started to snowball in my mind. To keep the peace I wont say anything about the ending other then I feel it was rushed, and left a considerable amount of questions that I would have liked answered. I won't be taking shots at Masashi Kishimoto, (OK well not to many). Without him there wouldn't be a Naruto so he has my thanks for that.

As for the story itself yes it is a NaruSaku story if you didn't get that from the pairing tag. As of right now I am actually just finishing chapter 6 and it branches out to far more characters then just those two but there are only so many character labels. This story will contain lemon's at some point or another but because I think some great story's get overlooked due to that tag I will be separating them into different stories to keep everything at a T level. As for why I am only releasing chapter 1 right now it's a two pronged answer. One I know my sloth with always triumph over my pride, short version i'm lazy. Two I HATE when a story gets forgotten by its author so as of right now I will ATTEMPT to release a chapter on a weekly basis.

A quick thanks to AHK, and my good friend Cathrine for beta reading and giving me the encouragement to push on.

Now without further delay...Oh shit, one last thing I don't own Naruto, nor its accompanying elements that belongs to Mr Kishimoto.

...

As Naruto and Sasuke roused to the new day, they both felt a certain peace and harmony restored. The same said peace made even more whole with the timely arrival of Kakashi and Sakura.

As she began to heal the stumps where their forearms used to be, it gave Sasuke the time to begin his atonement for his horrible deeds.  
"Sakura, I'm sorry"

"For what?" She asked shaking slightly.

"For everything" He replied solemnly.

"... you damn well better be" She spouted between sobs and shutters. And in an almost unprecedented action she hit him, very hard and he knew he would be feeling it for weeks to come. Neither party said anything about it, but he knew that she had forgiven him.

Naruto simply sat there smiling at his two teammates. He felt an enormous amount of relief, as well as happiness build in his chest. And yet seeing those two together brought him a small amount of pain. Frowning for a moment he quickly righted himself and looked around. The damage around the valley was staggering, the lake that had once beneath the massive statues of the first Hokage and Madara was little more then a stream now, and the statues themselves were shattered, in pieces all over the valley.

Naruto then proceeded to look at Sasuke, he was deep in thought and Naruto couldn't help but wonder what it was. Noticing his perplexed look Sasuke looked inward and began to speak his blond haired teammate.

"I've been thinking about what you said to me, that when you are with me you understand what it's like to have a brother, and when I think of it, it reminds me of when I was traveling the world, it makes me recall those memories. We were children in a world of hate, starved of love. But from that point on we forged different paths and we fought. Yet perhaps with the pain and hope from my family that flowed into me, I can finally understand your pain and hope too Naruto" Naruto smiled his fox like grin as Sasuke continued. "You never abandoned me, no matter what I had done. When I pulled away you drew yourself closer always insisting that we were friends, you could have hated me and let me fall into darkness forever but you didn't"

"Sakura I think you should keep healing Sasuke I don't think his brain has quite recovered yet"

Sasuke resisted a scowl, but couldn't help letting his eyes roll as he raised his eye brow at Naruto

"I told you when we first woke up didn't I" Said Naruto, all the while grinning ear to ear. "Its because we are friends"

Kakashi watched his team from overhead They've finally returned. Starring at the coincidental sign of reconciliation that hands of the now destroyed statues made he pondered his own history for a moment Rin, Obito, Minato-Sensei. He adjusted his headband back over his now normal eye he. About to jump down and join his now reborn team 7 he hesitated for a moment then decided to re-adjusted his headband so he was using both of his eyes and for a short moment he looked up to the sky and smiled.

"Now that we can walk again" Naruto grunted as he got to his feet "I think we should release the people trapped in that crazy genjutsu of Madara's"

Sasuke looked at him with a puzzled expression "Perhaps your the one who needs more healing in case you didn't realize we are both missing an arm and it takes us both to reverse the jutsu" Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto looked at him with sight irritation on his face "I can see that just fine you dumbass" Naruto swore. "But you said it yourself we need to both release the jutsu, and we each have an arm" Naruto replied smugly.

As the jutsu came undone and all the worlds inhabitants came back to reality once again and team seven breathed a collective sigh of relief. Unfortunately that sigh was short lived.

With the genjutsu undone the casualties of the war became apparent very quickly. The most prominent to Naruto was Neji.

Slowly, Naruto made his way over to were Neji's body laid. He saw Hinata, her father and several other Hyuga close to tears. Hinata was clutching herself, allowing her niisan's death to sink in. As Naruto stood over the body of Neji he reflected on him. The Hyuga had managed to escape his destiny, and yet in the end the duty he had so hated in his early life was one of the reasons he had sacrificed himself. For his family, friends and for what he believed in he gave everything. His body looked to peaceful and the smile he died with still graced his lips.

Naruto however began to see more, he rubbed his eyes to see if his mind was playing tricks on him and was about to ask Sakura if she could examine his head but he before he did he put his ear to Neji's bloodied chest. The sound Naruto heard nearly caused him to faint. The smallest, and nearly inaudible if not for his enhanced hearing, a heart beat. Naruto fell backwards as if he had been hit with his own rasengan.  
He immediately screamed for Sakura to come over and take a look, she along with several Hyuga mirrored Naruto's reaction when she found what he was saying to be true.

"This is remarkable, he died" Sakura said to herself in disbelief.

Naruto quickly brought her out of it "Sakura can you save him?!" said Naruto in a frantic voice.

Sakura looked over Neji with consternation "Dammit! Nobody has enough chakra to get him stable and I can't perform the necessary surgery on him without the proper equipment, shit!" Sakura cursed. "Please Sakura!" Sakura turned to see the red eyed Hinata standing above her "use my chakra if you need to or any of my clansmen, I don't care if it puts our lives in danger!". The area around Neji was silent until a rather foolish main family member muttered something about giving up his chakra for a lowly branch family member so the failed heiress could get what she wanted.

In less then second Hinata was eye to eye with said member and using nearly all her strength she punched him in the forehead breaking his headband in the process. Both shocking and impressing all the people in attendance.

Back at Neji's side Sakura was wracking her brains for a way to save Neji but she was coming up blank. He couldn't be moved otherwise he may bleed to much and die again. She couldn't even move the branches that were still in him because she didn't know the extent of his injuries either. She was more surprised then Naruto when she heard his heart still beating she knew it would only be a matter of time before it stopped again forever if nothing was done. She had one idea but it was risky, not to Neji but to Naruto. He had managed to bring Gai-sensei back from deaths door but she knew his chakra would be the lowest of all. She already lost her Naruto once she wouldn't lose him again.

It seemed however that Naruto had read her mind as he began to use the Yang power he received from the Sage of the Six Paths. Neji's wounds began to close but Naruto started to look as if he himself had risen from the dead. "Naruto you idiot!" Sakura all but screamed trying to pull Naruto away from Neji. "You don't have enough chakra for that technique, your lucky to even be walking!"

Naruto, with extreme concentration and determination simply replied "I may die, but Neji died for me once because he believed in me and because he thought I could save the world and the people in it... I... I won't let him die again!" Sakura relented knowing he he was right, but it didn't stop her from trying to pull Naruto away. Finally to Sakura's relief Naruto fell away into her arms, but said relief was short lived as she saw that Naruto was hardly breathing, and his heart rate was erratic.

"But that doesn't mean you should just go dying either, that would be troublesome for everyone"

Sakura looked up through damp, and red eyes she saw the rest of the Konoha 11 now 12 standing around her, Naruto, and Neji. Walking up to Naruto: Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, even Sai. placing their hands on Naruto they began to transfer what little chakra they had left to him. For several harrowing moments Naruto lay in Sakura's arms, seeming on the brink of death for what seemed to be the umpteenth time since the war began. To their collective relief Naruto began to breathe normally again. This action snapped Sakura out of her stupor and into action. With medics and other capable shinboi finally on station she started calling out orders. "Bring stretchers to Naruto and Neji, and prep the surgical tent, I need to extract the blades and repair the damage inside, and bring Naruto directly to lady Tsunade!"

"At once!" replied the head medic.

"eh, but Sakura, I'm fine" Naruto said looked as weary as ever. Beginning to get rather annoyed Sakura released Naruto, stood up and took a few steps away and held out her hands.

"Fine, walk to me and grab my hands, then I will let you go". With a very cocky smirk Naruto began to move toward Sakura. Unfortunately for him two steps toward her, his body locked up and began to sway. Naruto braced himself for an impact but to his surprise Sakura caught him. Gripping his two hands with hers she smiled in a superior way. "Now will you go to Lady Tsunade?". With an awkward toothy smile he shook his head.

After assisting them in placing Neji on one of the recently arriving stretchers she walked over to Naruto's. "I said I would go see grandma you don't have to worry" Naruto said somewhat confused.

Sakura smiled "With you recent actions I have decided to insure that you do".

"What do you mean insu-" Naruto couldn't finish as Sakura poked him with a senbon she coated with a sedative earlier. Naruto slumped down on his stretcher and Sakura went over to Neji. Naruto had managed to heal a great deal of his injures but there was still considerable wounds that needed attention.

A temporary base had been set up a mile away from the Juubi's tree to deal with the massive trauma of the battle. Left and right medics and shinobi alike were rushing from one tent to another trying to save their comrades or at least trying to be useful.

Sakura had insisted she oversee Neji's surgery personally. Though Naruto had helped considerably he was still in quite a bad state. The first tree root had torn through his liver, and gallbladder as well as nicking one of his kidneys. The second penetrated the right atrium and ventricle of his heart, in addition to puncturing his right lung. The branch had causes severe bruising in his spine from T-5 to T-8 but thankfully it was more cosmetic then anything else. Several ribs were shattered and some needed to be reset or they risked damaging other organs. Sakura was amazed at the amount of damage Neji had sustained and yet was still hanging on after everything was said and done. Sakura sighed she knew she would have a long road ahead. She didn't have enough chakra to perform any extensive or complex medical ninjutsu so she would have to do it all the old fashion way. She considered asking medics with more chakra for assistance but she knew there were almost three times as many critical patients as medic's that were in similar situations as Neji, so it left her with little choice.

After being sterilized for the surgery she walked up to Neji. She placed one hand on his arm. "Ninja are tools for the use of their village, killing machines with a singular purpose. It's amazing to me how much blood is spilled, how many lives are destroyed and that is how they chose to justify it. You are not a tool, you are a man who choose to fight and die for what you believed in. You are as much a hero in this war as Naruto, if you hadn't saved him we would have all been lost for that I thank you and will be grateful always. You played your part Neji now I can play mine so listen to me very carefully. You...will...not...die." With that Sakura began the herculean challenge to finish what Naruto started.  
...

Several Hours Later...

Else were in the camp the five Kage's were examining various reports and discussing the best course of action in regards to rebuilding and dealing with the aftermath of the war. The fourth Shinobi War had been the shortest of them all and the most devastating. Ten's of thousand's dead and injured, an almost insurmountable amount of damage done to several countries infrastructure. If one was to look at a map of the world before the war and one after it would look as if the gods themselves had been displeased with humanity and decided to step on them.

"The casualties are staggering, the damage is disfiguring, and economically I've had a million to one odds that I liked better then these prospects" Tsunade said collapsing into her chair.

"The war itself was an easier thing to deal with then its aftermath, that much is painfully obvious" A said taking a sip of sake.

"Well the sand village will of course be willing to help all of its alliance partners in any way it can" Gaara said with his usual blank expression.

"Though I appreciate that sentiment, however foolish, you will need your resources to rebuild your own village as well, if not from physical damage then the other inevitable costs" Onoki cantankerously ribbed. "But regardless I think it would only be prudent that we all contribute some resources to the hidden cloud village, with that Juubi bomb hitting the HQ it did a number on the village as well by the look of it".

"Why do you think I'm drinking so damn much?" A replied slightly slurred.

"This line of conversation is getting us no ware perhaps its better if we re-connive in the morning" said Mei rubbing her temple knowing how this meeting, if allowed to continue, would end. With unanimous grunts and shakes of the head the five Kage's left the command tent.

Before going to her personal tent Tsunade decided to check in on Sakura. As she closed in on the tent she was performing surgery in, she spied Hinata, Hiashi, and a few other members of the Hyuga clan waiting outside the tent. Hinata looked slightly nervous, yet... at the same time collected and strong. Hiashi looked stoic as usual but his eyes conveyed an anxious feeling. The rest of the Hyuuga were ranging from pacing, to sitting on the ground saying nothing. As she approached she saw the bandage on Hinata's hand.

"I heard what happened, I hope your hand wasn't to badly damaged" said Tsunade discretely eying the rather hastily applied dressing.

Hinata was startled but quickly greeted the Hokage. "No Lady Hokage just a bit of bruising".

"Good, and the ninja that will require a new head-band?".

Hinata squashed a look of disapproval, and mild anger. "From what I head he had a concussion but nothing to serious".

Hiashi who had remained silent until this point spoke up. "I appreciate your concern for my daughter Hokage-sama but she shouldn't have lashed out as she did, the lack of restraint reflects poorly on our clan".

"Y-yes father, my apology's".

Tsunade sighted some people seemed stone set in their ways, but she could have sworn she was a glimmer of pride in Hiashi's eyes when he mentioned his daughters "mistake". "Yes well I'm just here to check in on Neji's surgery so I will update you when I come back out".

"Thank you Lady Hokage" Hinata said as Tusnade disappeared from sight.

As as she entered the tent the familiar smell of blood, sterilization solution, and various drugs filled Tsunade's nostals. _Ahh, so good to be around the tools of my trade again_. In the center of the room she spied Sakura in full surgical regalia. Stepping into a surgical gown and mask she approached her pink haired apprentice. Without looking away Sakura started to fill her master in.

"He is doing very well Lady Tsunade, I'm almost done with the repairs he will have to be observed in a hospital for some time when we get back to Konoha but his prognoses is excellent. His heart was a little tricky at first but it didn't stop so no need to put him on bypass, his liver is patched up but there were residual pieces that were scattered around the chest cavity, the gallbladder is the same situation same as his liver. The kidney was the hardest part, there was an infection so I had to perform a partial nephrectomy, but it should retain it's full functionality. I would say Naruto was the biggest help in this surgery though."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "And why would that be?".

"If he didn't use that restoration technique from what I'm seeing here, there wouldn't have been much or an internal system to repair". Tsunade smiled at the thought of the blond idiot.

"Very good, so what do you have left to do?".

"I just want to examine his spine then I can close him up lady Tsunade if you could find the time, I heard some of the heavy medical equipment arrived around an hour ago, I would like to give him a P.E.T. scan to make sure his brain is functioning properly".

"I think I could manage that, you've done very good work Sakura, I couldn't have done it better myself". As she turned to leave Sakura made two final requests.

"Lady Tsunade after you get that P.E.T. scan could you check in on Naruto for me? And thank Hinata as well, Neji may have absorbed the blows from the Juubi's attack but Hinata jumped in the way as well".

Tsunade nodded with a smile gracing the corners of her mouth "Of course".

Exiting the Tsunade updated the Hyuga and ordered Neji's P.E.T. scan. She then heard a commotion in one of the recovery tents. She sighed hoping it was just a random hysterical ninja who awoke from a traumatic surgery, but knowing her luck she knew exactly who it was.

Naruto was struggling on his cot while several medical ninja attempted to get him to lay back down, but both verbal and physical persuasion were failing. As Tsunade approached the knucklehead she head something about Neji and his status. Tsunade steeled herself and walked over to to his cot. As she approached Naruto began to prattle on about Neji until an all to familiar fist to his head silenced him and got him back into his cot (much to the other patients and medical staffs relief). Though he was still stiff and had a worried look on his face Tsunade spoke "Neji is fine, Sakura is just finishing up on him now. He will need a considerable amount of recovery time, but he will recover".

Naruto finally let his body go limp, and the concerned look on his face was replaced with one of relief and exhaustion. "Thank you Baa-chan".

"No problem, but you need rest so no more theatrics's, understand!?" the hokage said in her most menacing voice with her face to match.  
"y-y-yes grandma". Naruto then turned over and almost before her back was turned she could hear Naruto snoring.  
...

Back in the surgical tent Sakura was examining Neji's brain scans. Good nothing out of the ordinary, no decline in function, no injuries beyond a few bruises he should make a remarkable and complete recovery. Now that Neji was taken care of Sakura had time to remember how utterly exhausted she was, between the start of the war and her surgery with Neji she couldn't even count the number of hours she had been up. Deciding to remedy that situation she began to walk out of the tent when she was greeted by several very anxious Hyuga lead by none other then Hinata. With a very happy tone she explained he would be fine and make a full recovery. Hinata let the tears fall freely, and thanked Sakura over and over again. Hiashi also thanked her in a less emphatic but genuine manner. As Sakura started to move over to the barracks for some well deserved rest she looked up at the a slightly less then full moon. She took a moment for herself, just thinking what had happened over the past few days was an exercise in and of itself. Fighting a war, confronting mythical beasts, fighting what some would call a goddess, and finally getting Sasuke to return...

Sasuke Uchiha. The one whom she chased for years, her first crush, her first love. As she began to sink deeper into thought she began to ponder love. She knew she cared for the Uchiha, and that she had love for him but now... well maybe for a while now that love wasn't quite the same. She used to always pictured Sasuke's return in the same way, she would confess her love for him and he would reciprocate it, now however she just couldn't picture it. Even her last ditch attempt to keep him from fighting Naruto tasted false when she thought about it. She knew the truth she wouldn't keep lying to herself didn't love Sasuke, not anymore.

But Naruto... The blond haired, most unpredictable, annoying, pain in the ass, sweet, kind, caring, funny. Sakura smiled to herself thinking of the blond that had been by her side by so much, she had been struggling with her feelings regarding him for some time, but she guessed the war had given her some clarity. The very idea that he would be gone forever was almost unbearable to her. He had always been at her side, always pushing her to be better, and never going back on the promise he made her so long ago.

"Its a promise of a lifetime!".

 _It certently was_. Sakura though while maintaining he soft smile. In the ninja world there were few certainties, and the ones that were, were almost always bad but at this moment she knew something beautiful, and something she was dead certain of. It didn't hit her like lightning, it wasn't something out of the blue, or something she didn't see coming, not for a while now. And Sakura understood what she was feeling as clearly and calmly as ever. She had fallen in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

She placed a hand on her chest as she thought those words. Yet at the same time she smiled as tears streamed down her eyes. She loved him and there was no denying that, and she didn't want to. She wasn't sure when exactly she started loving him but she didn't care, all she knew was she did. She wanted to be with him now just to see that goofy looking grin. Now I just had to find a way to tell hi-.

As fast as her heart had began to sing when she thought of Naruto it froze with her next thought. She remembered she wasn't the only one with these feelings. Hinata Hyuga had loved Naruto for a long time, everyone who had ever seen the two together had been able to discern that. The tears of joy from Sakura's eyes soon faded replaced with a look of mild despair. Hinata had always treated Naruto better then her, had a sunnier disposition toward him, some would even say she was better looking and better endowed. Sakura looked down at her feet, feeling a wave of defeat washed over her. She wouldn't do that to Hinata, she had known the feeling of her heart being broken, she refused to do that to someone else.  
Knowing that everything was settling down now Naruto would be sure to notice her and everything she did for her. She had even heard the rumors that during the invasion of pain, Hinata had confessed to Naruto. Sakura closed her eyes and let one tear slip out before regaining her composure and putting on a look of determination. _Naruto has put his happiness above my own for to long, if he wants to be with Hinata I will support, and help him in any way I can_. Sakura then proceeded to her destination. _Because that's the cost of me not seeing what I had before it was to late._

 _..._

Right, that's chapter one. I know its a tad rushed but I wanted to get things started off with a bang. I will try to read the reviews and answer questions feel free to PM me. Thanks for taking the time to read I hope your enjoyed it.

Sincerely Morality


	2. Aftermath

Alright Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for waiting thank you all very much for all of your support and a special thank you for those who Favorited my story: 25BAM50, Darkside69, LegendaryWriterS, Link0011, Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, RSfan, SwordofAchilles, ah11, bl00dieriot, deedee2034, franciscaw, keyblade1984.

Without further delay here is chapter 2.

...

It was some hours before dawn, but Sasuke was wide awake. It wasn't all that unusual for him. While traveling with his team it was normal for him to be up very early. It gave him some solitude to think and plan before he and his "comrades" had to be on their way. It was a nice break from Suigetsu's psychotic behaviors, Karin's obsession with him.

At this particular moment in time he was thinking over the last few days. A war, so much death, his foolish attempts at domination. It went by so fast it almost seemed like he was dreaming. Though the fact he was not was quite evident by his missing forearm. _I suppose there are many other things that I could have lost and will lose in the future_. Looking at his surroundings was proof that he wasn't being sardonic. He was in a private tent with his arms, legs, along with his torso were shackled to the bed. _Not all that comfortable_. Sasuke sarcastically mused. _But in light of what I have done if this helps them to feel more comfortable then its a small price to pay._

Since he first woke from his final battle with Naruto he had been rethinking every step, every action, every single thing he had done in the past. How he allowed hatred and foolish vengeance color his every thought, and action. That's when the guilt started to set in. He had been used as a puppet by that puddle of black goo, Orochimaru, Obito as well as Madara. And yet... he still made the choices in the end. One of the benefits of his quest for vengeance and ultimately his dreams of ending hatred in the world was he would be able to tell himself it was all for the greater good. Now that armor was stripped away he had no excuse for the horrible things he had done.

 _Perhaps this is another burden I should rightfully bare_. He was unsure of himself for what seemed like the first time in ages. He didn't know what he wanted: his old life back before all of this began, a new life along were he could atone for his transgressions, or perhaps it would be better off if he was to rot in a jail cell and allow the world to move on and heal without him. He didn't know but he figured he would have a considerable amount of time to find out.

Sasuke was drawn out of his thoughts by the entry of his old pink-haired teammate. "Good morning Sasuke" Sakura said with a perky tone, she was wearing a lab coat over the standard Konoha ninja attire.

"Morning" Sasuke simply replied, "but isn't it a little early for you to be up making rounds?". Sasuke had been in and out of hospitals and medical facility's a fair amount of times in his life, and judging by the lack of light coming from his light brown tent flaps he assumed it was still going to be an hour or two before the sun was even up.

"Lady Tsunade had decided that it would be most beneficial for the patients to be returned to their home villages and to proper hospitals, though I suggested it would have been better to wait another say to let the critical patents recover a little more, but she is the medical master and I her student". Sasuke couldn't help but notice the the slightly grudging tone in the last part of her statement but dismissed it quickly.

"How are you feeling this morning, any aches or pains?" Sakura asked in a curt and professional manner as she looked at his chart. "A little pain here and there but nothing I would consider abnormal" Sasuke replied in a dull, monotone voice. Sakura nodded and began her examination.

As she worked, Sasuke was in deep in thought over his past transgressions and was still slightly wary of dealing with any people. He hadn't even decided what his best course of action yet, but decided this was as good a place to start if he wanted to atone for his actions. "Sakura". Sasuke said in forced and very out of character way.

"Hmm" Sakura replied, more interested in Sasuke's chart then his words.

"I'm, sorry". This caused Sakura to stop her examination and look at him with a perplexing disposition. "What I mean is I am sorry for putting you through, the pain, and suffering, and for everything else, and above all thank you".

Sakura put the chart down and stared at Sasuke with a blank expression. "Sasuke-kun, if you are planning on running away again I will say I have no problems putting you out". Sakura said in an exhaustive tone

"No I..." Sasuke looked rather flushed and quite uncomfortable. "With everything I have done, I wanted to thank you and apologize properly".

Sakura looked surprised, but allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she put her chart down and placed a hand on his remaining forearm. "Its like Naruto said Sasuke-kun, you are our friend. Well everything looks fine here so I will be off to help other patients". Sakura turned and was about to leave the tent when she turned her head "Oh and Sasuke-kun?".

Sasuke looked up from his chain laden cot "Yes Sakura?".

Moving her mouth to the side as if trying to find the best way to say what was on her mind she blurted out with no small amount of amusement "I'm sorry I tried to kill you in the land of iron". Leaving Sasuke rather surprised with both eyebrows nearly hidden in his hair, Sakura smile widened and she proceeded out of the tent.

...

Exiting the tent Sakura smiled to herself. _I should start taking more pointers from Naruto, hope seems to be such a wonderful thing to have when it pay's off_. Ah, speaking of Naruto he was the next on her list of patients. She guessed that Tsunade made this list specifically for her, so she would not to cause trouble. Walking through the city of brown tents that sprang up overnight she spotted several medical ninja rousing. _Likely to help accelerate Lady Tsunade plans. I suppose its for the best that everyone is moved back as soon as possible but still I still think she is endangering to many critical patients by moving them so soon_. She frowned at her last thought but quickly brushed it off as she reached he destination.

Making her way into to the tent Naruto was located, Sakura quietly made her way past the other sleeping shinobi to Naruto`s cot. Initially she was worried that she would have woken other ninja when she was examining Naruto but the loud and almost, deafening snore erased all her doubts the moment it hit her ears. _It's a good thing most of the other shinobi in here are sedated otherwise I would have to start treating them for sleep deprivation_. Giggling at her own thoughts as she reached Naruto. He was sprawled out, all four of his limbs hanging off the cot, and a nice stream of drool coming from his mouth. Sakura sighed. _Its a miracle his IV`s and monitors haven`t been knocked out_.

Sakura was about to wake Naruto when he began to sputter words in his sleep. "awww "slurp" Sasuke I'm doomed awwwww NO! I kissed him yuck" Sakura was almost bursting when she heard Naruto musing about days past but managed to control herself, deciding against waking him for a moment as she found what he was saying in his sleep to be much more amusing. "Ah mmmmm Sakura". That caught Sakura's attention as she figured he was imagining something dirty. As a vein pulsed violently in her forehead she was gearing up to "wake him" with the grace only an apprentice of Tsunade could afford when... "your forehead is so wide and charming, I want to kiss it zzzzz".

Sakura nearly dropped her patient list but managed to recompose herself. _How the hell did he know about that!?_

"gurgle" Ah Sakura is being nice? shoooooo Sasuke must have transformed into her to trick me back, damn and I was sooooo close, Sakura-chan "snore" and her pretty forehead were almost mine". Thanks to this new information Sakura now had a rather large blush spreading across her shocked face, followed by a soft smile _. T-that idiot, that was him?_ It was a stunning revelation. However it at the very least explained the actions of that day, and why Sasuke-kun was so confused about it, ever since those events she had decided to treat Naruto better but the actions of both Sasuke and Naruto had confused her until this very moment. _Idiot_ she thought with fondness as she moved closer to wake Naruto.

Slowly shaking his shoulder Naruto turned over, and opened his sleep deprived eyes. "Morning bitchy" Naruto muttered before his half asleep face was replaced with one of sheer terror realizing who he was talking to.

Any soft feelings of embarrassment, and affection were quickly replaced with tempered rage as Sakura's fist collided with the top of Naruto' s head. "Morning dumbass, feeling alright, good have a nice day!". With that Sakura stormed out of the tent leaving terrified medical staff to tend to the new concussion, which the very dazed Naruto was now sporting.

"That bloody idiot" Sakura muttered to herself as a very gaping blush across her frustrated face while going over to check on her next and last patient of the day. Moving from Naruto's tent she entered one of the many I.C.U. tents Sakura slowly crept past several patients in various states of sever injury frowning as she made her way over to her patients bed. _So much bloodshed and this wasn't even a war between nations, just a small group of disgruntled people with a will that rivaled the will of fire_. Hearing those words repeated in her mind-scape her thoughts turned back to Naruto. _I hope he can come through with his promise of peace otherwise I fear we are doomed to repeat history over and over again._ Sakura shook off the sad frown the grew on her face as she arrived at her last patients bed.

Neji was still on life support with several tubes and I.V.'s hooked up to his body. In addition to said instruments Sakura spotted a violet haired Hyuga slumped over the side of his bed Sakura was willing to bet didn't leave Neji's side since he left surgery. Smiling once again for what she imagined was the umpteenth time she gently shook Hinata awake.

Stirring out of her groggy state she was about to start apologizing profusely about not leaving the I.C.U. for the whole night she was stopped by Sakura's hand over her mouth. "Its alright everyone has lost something dear to them in this war, you just wanted to make sure you didn't lose your cousin twice". She softly said placing a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder as she spoke.

"Thank you Sakura" Hinata replied with the utmost respect for her understanding.

Moving to check Neji she noted he was doing well. The incision sites were clean, pupils reactive, BP, and pulse normal. "He's doing very well, however he is in for a lengthy recovery time but I believe in time he will recover completely".

Allowing a sigh of relief to escape her mouth, Hinata doubled over slightly clutching the right of her rib-cage. Sakura looked over with concern, but quickly shifted to a professional, and mildly stern demeanor.

"I take it you didn't get yourself checked out last night?". Blushing, with a sheepish look on her face Hinata nodded. "Well remove your top and I will take a quick look". Nodding but still blushing at the somewhat brash statement, she quickly had the top of her ninja suit off. Allowing a jealous feeling to consume her for a moment due to Hinata's more "developed" upper torso Sakura looked to the area Hinata was clutching earlier. Several bruises and minor cuts decorated Hinata's body like the back stop of a target range _. Not very pleasant but not enough to cause her that type of physical reaction to the pain_. Looking further Sakura saw more extensive and deeply colored bruising in the area beneath her right breast. "It looks like you broke a rib or two but nothing to serious". Digging around in her lab coats pocket she pulled out two white pills. "These will help with the pain but other then that I don't see any other problems, have you had any other issues, aches or pains?"

Hinata shook her head while swallowing her pills. "No, but thank you again Sakura for everything, Naruto is lucky to have you".

Sakura snorted. "If that idiot would go and get himself hurt so much then I don't think I would have much use during missions". Hinata just smiled.

"Well everything looks fine here so I have to report to Lady Tsunade. Also we are departing today for Konoha so make sure you at least eat something before we leave". Sakura said in her best doctor voice

"I will thank you Sakura-San".

Leaving the I.C.U. Sakura couldn't help but remember Hinata's confession. _She truly is a wonderful person_. This caused Sakura to gloom a little repeating what she had said last night. Shaking her dreary thoughts, Sakura approached the command tent and nodded to the ANBU guard as she went in.

...

Tsunade was in a better mood. The command tent was far more calm then yesterday, no foolish outbursts and irritating arguments. Instead the talk was more focused on reconstruction, this turned her mind toward her own village and what status it was currently in.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by Mei. "What would be the most appropriate date for the next summit?". This question was lingering on most of their minds but none had voiced it until now. Tsunade had figured they would divide back into their respective villages once the conflict had ended but had hoped at the edge of her mind that the alliance would become a more permanent assembly.

The kage were drifting into thought about Mei's question and the ramifications of it but were pulled abruptly out by the young Kazakage. "It will take us some time to assess the damage done by the way and what will need to be done I would suggest a month's time. But next time I think it would be more prudent to hold it in a village".

The room was silent each Kage waiting for another to dispute the idea or another Kage summit in general. However all four were subtlety looking at Onoki. Seeming to almost feel their eyes he smirked. "Ha, I know what your all thinking and I almost resent it. But to prove that we are truly an alliance that will stay strong as a stone I volunteer to host the first meeting of the Gokage in Iwa".

This action shocked the other Kage's but was at the same time not very surprising. "Very well, then the second Gokage meeting will be held in Suna" replied Gaara with absolutely no emotion.

Tsunade decided to speak up. "Yes well we can argue about who gets to host meetings after we have put our world back together". The other Kage nodded in agreement. "For now I suggest we start the move back to our respective villages to better help the wounded and begin examining the damage".

With a unifying "agreed" they officially adjourned.

As the Kage all rose A spotted Sakura. "You, girl I believe you were placed in charge of the blond idiot am I correct?".

Sakura was slightly nervous but didn't allow it to show. "Yes, Lord Raikage".

Absentmindedly straightening his coat he continued "What is his current status?".

His question made Sakura take every ounce of self control she had not to allow surprise to show on her face. Pushing her feelings to the side she put a neutral face on she replied "He is stable and healing well Lord Raikage". With his normal stone faced demeanor A grunted

"Good thank you, ensure you tell our medics if there is anything they can do to help". His comment caused Sakura to lose her train of thought but she managed to quickly right herself

"Of course Lord Raikage, thank you"

Once the rest of the leaders had exited the tent Tsunade approached her apprentice. "Well I knew he had some sort of appreciation for Naruto but I didn't expect him to be so forthright about it" Tsunade smirked as she picked up several papers.

Sakura nodded silently in agreement. "I checked all the patients you requested Lady Tsunade. Neji is stable and healing as are Naruto and Sasuke. Lee, Tenten, Ino,Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Sai are fine with only minor injury's and Chakura exhaustion. Kakashi-Sensai is very exhausted and will need to be out of action for some time, and Yamato-Sensai hasn't woken yet but I haven't seen any cause for worry. Oh And Hinata has a few broken ribs that were not checked out initially but seem fine"

Tsunade was only half paying attention as she was also organizing documents for the move later in the day. "Why was Hinata not checked yesterday?". Tsunade asked curtly

"She was by Neji's bed all night, she seemed quite devoted so I would be willing to guess she was waiting on him and forgot to get herself checked".

Tsunade chuckled

"Well the girl may be meek, and quiet but she has determination, It wouldn't surprise me if Naruto starts to notice her now". Discreetly eying her pink haired apprentice, she noticed the frown on her face as she agreed. Placing her papers down she walked over to Sakura.

"Also just out of curiosity when is it you decided you liked Naruto"

Sakura turned as pink as her namesake. "I-I-I don't understand w-what you mean Lady Tsunade".

Tsunade smiled "I think you do,and I am willing to not bet that if I talked to Kakashi or Yamoto when he wakes that they have seen the same thing". Flustered, Sakura proceeded to move over toward a desk holding a stack of paperwork with the Konoha insignia.

"Truly Tsunade-Sama I don't know what you mean" Though she made a vein attempt to hide it, Sakura was turning red as a cherry tomato.

Deciding to chance tactics Tsunade strolled over to Sakura and sat on the edge of the desk her apprentice was working on. "You know that pervert Jiraya had a crush on me from the second we met". The statement caused Sakura to slow down from from her paperwork sorting. "I never gave him a second glance when we were genin, nor Sanin and once I met Dan his chances went completely out of the window" Sakura slowed even more until her hands were moving at a crawl. "When Dan died, I felt a part of me dying with him. But Jiraya kept trying and I shot him down at every turn". Tsunade cleared her throat in order to steady herself for the next part of her story. "Then as you know he went off like an idiot and fought Pein. And the moronic pervert got himself killed". Sakura then met her masters eyes as Tsunade wiped a tear away.

"Why are you telling me this Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked with a tense voice staring directly at her master.

"Because when I was trapped by that damn tree, everyone: my brother, Dan, Jiraya, and Orochimaru were all back by my side and when we awoke it made me think. I love Dan I always will but.." She stopped to think for a moment.

"If your patient is on the table and your stitch gives way, you shouldn't just give up. You should keep trying to save them until the end"

Tsunade then smiled and turned to start walking away from her apprentice. "But what if someone else is more deserving to thread the stitch" Sakura replied in a very down-trodden manner.

Tsunade thought for a moment before replying "Then I suppose it's just up to the patient to choose who he wants to stitch him". Sakura nodded with a thoughtful look on her face . "However we should start preparations its just about dawn and I want to start the move soon". Tusnade said with her regular commanding tone.

"Yes Lady Tsunade" Sakura replied with zeal.

...

It was two hours after dawn the move was going quite smoothly. Tsunade surmised that if the progress kept up like this the camp would be packed up within the next hour. _Well this marks a third shinboi world war I have been apart of_. Frowning at that rather grim notion she decided not to let that linger in her thoughts and to check in on how many more of her own shinobi there still were in the camp.

Ino, who had adamantly decided to stay and help was directing the last of the patients. "Make sure you get the last of the critical patients first, and if I find one pain killer missing I will make damn sure you need it!" Tsunade was impressed In how the Yamanaka was getting things done smoothly and quickly. Sakura had been torn, she wanted to oversee the moving of Neji along with the first group of injured back to the village but didn't, but at the same time felt a sense of duty as Tsunades apprentice. Ino had offered to help but Sakura was initially wary she wouldn't be up to the job because of everything that had happened in the last few days.

To both Tsunade's and Sakura's relief she was proving more then up to the task. Spotting her master Ino promptly made her way over to give her an update. "I have good news Lady Tsunade this is the last batch of injured and with the remaining able body's the equipment can go with them. We can depart at any time back to Konoha" With a smile the Hokage praised Ino for her hard work but knew she was also putting on a brave face.

"Ino, as much as you have been excelling her I want you to know if you need some time once we get back to Konoha-"

She was cut off as Ino raised her hand. "Thank you lady Hokage but my father lost his life fighting for all of us and while I do miss him he wouldn't want me to sit around like a wall flower." Tsunade gave Ino a soft smile and nodded as the pale blond continued. "Also lady Hokage I want to ask a favor".

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Yes?".

Ino in the first display of nerves that day folded her hands into one another "I-I want to go to work in my fathers department as I understand with his death it is understaffed and I was hoping you might help me get a place there."

Her request caused a very large shock to Tsunade. Shaking it off she replied "If thats what you want I will help you but be warned it is not a very easy profession in any manner of speaking".

Ino nodded "Thank you lady Hokage I won't let you down". Turning on her heels Ino was back at her post ordering the remaining medics around.

 _The next generation seems to be taking over far quicker then I had thought_.The idea made her both proud and sad as she knew it was both do to the underlying need for them to do so and the sense of responsibility they had in taking said duties. Giggling internally as she had her next thought _. Never before have I been so grateful for my henge abilities otherwise I would probably look even older then I actually am_. Pushing that thought aside she called for Shizune as they began to depart for Konoha.

...

Right sorry about the delay, my sleep schedule is the bastard of that of a bat and an elephant. I wanted to showcase more of Sakura and her abilities as a medic and I wanted to start re-building the bonds that Sasuke had so hoped to shatter. This is were I start getting nervous that I can't write because I will end up creating a completely different character then the ones I started with. I feel that Sasuke would or should have apologized more personally so those he was closer to (Though, that isn't saying all that much) but at the same time he is still the same Sasuke so he wouldn't go spilling ALL his feelings ergo why he is thinking about what he did.

This actually brings me to something else about two weeks ago I was reading an article about an ISIS fighter returning to Australia for one reason or another after severing ties with the faction and the article was asking if they were going to be punished. During the article Prime Minister Tony Blair said and I am paraphrasing a little, but:"Yes they will be punished, you don't get to say oh I've seen the error of my ways and come back scott free. You have to deal with the consequences of your actions"

It frankly drove me nuts Sasuke had no punishment for everything that he did. The arse-hole was literally allowed to walk his ass out of the village no strings attached. So rest assured I plan on giving him a nice punishment for what he has done. (And no you perverted reader that doesn't mean the use of leather, dominatrix, or any other sexual aspects of any kind!). But don't lose to much sleep over it I do want to reform him and use him in my story and future stories so I will be lenient.

As for the Gokage, I haven't read anything of these Naruto novels so any type of similarity is purly a coincidence but I do plan on making some geopolitical changes but that is WAY further down the road.

Again thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed reading

Cheers!


	3. The Roof

Since I was sooooo bad and waited until three A.M. Monday morning last week I decided to put this up as soon as I got off work. Once you read through I have a big question to ask all of my readers at the bottom. Once again I thank everyone who have been supporting me. The feeling of seeing reviews, favorites, and watch's is truly extraordinary. Without further delay.

...

As Naruto walked along the road to the village hidden in the leaves he was greeted by an all too familiar sight. Crowds of people had flocked to the gates to welcome their Shinobi home. Tens of thousands of mothers, fathers, husbands, wives, and children. However Naruto didn't have the feelings of relief and happiness that he had expected. Coming toward the gates it saddened Naruto to know how many would now have to suffer the unbearable pain that came with losing a loved one.

His thoughts were cut short as once the crowd saw him coming up the road with the Konoha eleven in tow. Running toward him they embraced him with twice the vigor they had when he defeated Nagato. But even as the mounts of praise and glory were heaped upon him he still couldn't shake the feeling of sadness of how many lives were lost in the war. Shaking his head to try and clear the thought, he put on a brave face, and smiled with all his might to greet the massive crowds.

Staring forward, Sakura knew Naruto was suffering under the mask of happiness he put on. She had seen it in his eyes as they walked back to Konoha. She wanted to comfort him but knew her duty was first to the many she was overseeing that had helped put the war to an end. Making room in the crowd Sakura started to direct the patients to the newly rebuilt hospital.

Back at Naruto's side the crowds started to turn their attention to the various other Shinobi that had been traveling with Naruto. Seeing a chance to make a stealthy getaway, and with a subtle nod from Shikamaru who had placed a supportive hand on his shoulder Naruto managed to slip away.

...

Arriving at his apartment Naruto slumped face down on his bed. He didn't particularly like his new place, it didn't have the same feel as his old one. Plus this new bed was kinda lumpy. It was a simple three room unit: the kitchen/ living room, bedroom and bathroom The walls were a dull green, and the floors a cheap hardwood. Naruto also made note of small drops of paint at the base of the walls were they met the floor, a sure sign of how hastily the work had to be completed in order to put up housing for everyone. Besides a few necessities such as a table, chairs, kitchen appliances, and a sofa nothing was really nothing all that stood out.

Turning over in his bed he sat up against the head board. He knew he should go to the hospital to have his arm, or well lack there of, checked over. He knew the hospital was going to be swamped and the pain wasn't to bad. _**That still isn't much of a reason.**_ Kurama said yawning and stretching his numerous appendages out in Naruto's mind-scape.

"Kurama!? I thought you said you would be asleep!" Naruto blurted out before realizing he was physically alone in an empty apartment. Thinking quickly he generating a physical copy of himself in his mind to converse with the somewhat cranky fox.

With a slight snarl Kurama replied. _**I am the most powerful of all the tailed beasts not some low level summon!**_

With a sheepish grin Naruto just rubbed the back of his head. _Hey, calm down I'm just surprised that's all. But its good to hear from you,_ Naruto replied this time in his thoughts.

 _ **I would say the same but I would be lying.**_ Kurama replied showing his fangs in a cheeky grin. _**But one thing, when is it you decided that you could choose when to seal my other half without my permission?**_

Naruto rolled his eyes. _I thought you would want to be back at full power again._

Kurama just grunted and looked away, but turned his head back once again. _**That aside, it still doesn't explain why you are avoiding the hospital? My chakra can heal but not regenerate your arm, and by the feel of it that power you used to help the one in the ridiculous green suit has faded.**_

 _Not as ridiculous as having nine tails attached to your ass._ Naruto mumbled under his breath with a minor snicker.

 _ **What did you say!?**_ asked a rather incensed Kurama.

 _Nothing, and I'm not avoiding the hospital they are just very busy that's all_ .

Not buying it for one moment Kurama let a thoughtful look descend on his face and began to think out loud. _**Considering you already know how powerless you are with just a single arm I would figure you would be annoying the living hell out of the pink haired girl you have been chasing after until she put you in the same condition as the patients she has to treat- Ah!**_ Kurama stopped, but with a smirk across his black lips. _**Is that it? You really think your responsible for whats happened, you are an idiot.**_

Rather displeased at his passengers choice of words Naruto responded. _I know I'm not responsible you oversized fur-ball. Its just that-_

Kurama cut him off. _**You think you could have done more, because you have me inside you, or you could have insisted that you do it alone to spare everyone the casualties, and of course you feel responsible because you are my so called captor. You humans amaze me at how egotistical you all are. you couldn't have stopped the war all by yourself and you were not the sole purpose for it. Madara, Obito, Kaguya, and that bastard Zetsu wanted to turn all of humanity into those things, you were just an obstacle. It took a hell of a lot more then one person to start this war so even someone as dim-witted as you should know that it would take more then one to end it. So stop feeling so damn glum for something that wasn't your fault, and go get that arm checked out. I'll be damned if I'm being housed by a fucking gimp for the next seventy years!**_

Rather shocked at Kurama's statement Naruto took a moment to allow it to sink in. Looking up at the gargantuan fox Naruto smiled. _Thank you, Kurama._

Laying his head down on his front paws he snorted. _**The hell are you thanking me for, I just don't want it getting out that my carrier is some weak chump.**_ Naruto looked away still smiling and allowing the fox to retain his dignity and ego.

 _I will go to the hospital but not until tomorrow after some of the patients are looked after._ Rather then respond Kurama grunted and started to nod off.

As soon as Naruto was sure Kurama was asleep he allowed himself to sink back into his personal thoughts. _I know I wasn't the cause, but I still feel like I could have done more to avoid so many more dying._ Putting his thoughts aside Naruto took a long needed shower and went to bed to have more much needed sleep.

...

In the newly build and aptly named Konoha Memorial Hospital Sakura was attempting to push herself into work instead of worrying over her friends or her Sensei's. It was a difficult task in and of itself, she hated the new hospital. The way it smelled, its layout, its very nature. The old hospital was her sanctuary, were she could come and focus on her medical studies and leave all her troubles at the door. This place just seemed like a false improvement, not worthy of being a replacement hospital. Memories flooded back of the old hospital like rain in a storm. She had done so much of her training there, improved herself, It was also the place Naruto and Sasuke fought each other the first time. Just beforehand she was so overjoyed that Sasuke was awake after his encounter with Itachi, she was terrified at the prospect of him and Naruto at each others throats on the hospital roof. It also brought up another saddening reminder, it was a place were she truly felt that she was being left behind. _I tried so hard to work up to their level but just seeing the raw power they both managed to gain in such short order._ She had felt worse then useless.

It was just a small time later that she had resolved to become Tsunade's apprentice and gain the power she needed to bring him back. Then finally she seemed to actually become someone not to be trifled with. She helped defeat Sasori and even made a fool out of Kakashi-Sensei. Sakura giggled at the last thought. _Though Naruto had helped quite a bit with the latter._ Then Pein came and with one cruel swoop he demolished everything in the village, but Naruto defeated him and life was brought back into the village. Yet, again she saw herself as only able to sit on the sidelines and watch now that bastard Pein took her roof away. Shunted it aside as if it was nothing. For so long she had trained and fought to be worthy of being on that roof alongside Naruto and Sasuke. _But now its gone replaced with this brand new modern beast. I just wish I had more time with the old one._

Forcing herself back to reality Sakura resolved to keep her mind squarely on those she could help in the present. Unfortunately she was having a particularly hard time, and getting quite frustrated. The patients were her main concern but not the problem, it was their loved ones. It seemed every single person that wasn't able to participate in the war effort had come running to the hospital in an attempt to find someone who had went off to war. Crowded, noisy, and disorderly halls were all she could see. The administrative staff had tried to keep everyone calm in the lobby, but it was a fools errand and shortly after Sakura's return the hospital was flooded with people. Her feet hurt from the long and fast journey back to Konoha and from how many times her feet had been stepped on by careless passers by.

As she attempted to get to another one of her seemingly endless patients, being bumped into and trampled all the way she started to feel something against her backside. At first she ignored it, figuring that it was just someone accidentally hitting her. Unfortunately as she reached the nurses station the poking had become more incessant and more of a grab. _You have got to be kidding me, the worst war in history and a pervert sneaks in here to get fresh with me?!_ Deciding this would be a good way to let off some frustration that had been building for some time Sakura began to build some chakra in her fist. With a very warped smile spread across her face she turned at lightning speed and...

As quick as she turned her anger dissipated when she saw a young boy, maybe eight years old with a tuft of brown hair wrapped in a pony tail, and a bandage over his right cheek grabbing at her lab coat. Unable to form any meaningful sentences she stared like a fool at the boy until he spoke. "Ms Doctor can you help me, I can't find my daddy" said the boy in a whimper. "He went off to fight in the big war and grandma said he would be back today" the boy continued with tears building in his big brown eyes. Finally grasping the situation in front of her Sakura nodded. "Of-of course just one moment". Feeling guilty that she had planned to punch the skull of some poor little kid who in all likely hood had lost his father, Sakura guided him over to the nurses station. Sakura approached one of the women she knew "Akari would you watch this little gentleman for a moment I need to make an anouncment" Nodding quickly taking the young boys hand the nurse guided him over to a seat behind the desk.

Freed of her new companion Sakura proceeded to the phone. Picking it up she dialed the code to access the whole hospitals intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Konoha if I can have your attention for a moment". Started Sakura in a shaky but progressively confident tone. "My name is Sakura Haruno, apprentice to the fifth Hokage lady Tsunade, and current acting Chief physician". A single moment after the words left her lips Sakura had two vastly different feelings: pride and regret. Pride that she was skilled enough to be given this position until Lady Tsunade returned and regret because everyone in the crowd the turned toward her and started asking her seemingly a million questions at once. "Please if you could all stay calm for a moment so I could have your attention. I would love to tell you all at the same time were your loved ones are but I can't. As a matter of fact I'm not sure exactly what to say" continued Sakura with a minor bit of embarrassment as all the eyes of the crowds were on her giving curious and disapproving looks. "There are a great deal of injuried people here, and so many more dead" The crowd was becoming anxious. Sakura internally cursed herself. _Great I tell them to be calm, then tell them their loved ones are likely dead._ Starting to panic Sakura decided to go out on a limb. "However I want you all to know something. They didn't die in vein, nor have the wounded suffered in vein." Sakura stopped to take a deep breath. "They gave their lives so that we could live ours. I know that you want so badly to hold them in your arms once again, to feel the warmth of their skin, and the beat of their hearts under your hands". The crowd now looked at her with more approval, though most them also carried a resigned grief. "Some of you will never have that back, and for that I am truly sorry and believe me when I say I understand. But I also say thank you. When your loved ones went to war it wasn't just because they were ninja, it was because they wanted to protect the people that were precious to them. They wanted to protect all of you and in that way you all helped us win the war, and for that you should be forever proud of yourself s and your loved ones who traveled into the howling dark to never return". Sakura now had the full attention of every single person in the hospital. "But now I must ask something more of you. Every medical personnel on hand is trying their hardest to save the lives of those who managed to return. I know it will be hell but please if you could all settle in the waiting area's we will start posting status lists soon. Thank you"

Seeing her words take the desired effect as people began to move into the vastly overcrowded waiting area's Sakura put the phone down and wiped a copious amount of sweat from her brow and let out a massive sigh of relief. Straightening and refocusing herself she turned her attention to her young charge. "What is your name young man".

The boy wiped tears away from his eyes. "Hikaru Fujikawa".

Sakura smiled "Hi Hikaru my name is Sakura, but I guess you know that already. I will take a quick look through my lists and see if I can find your father. Oh and by the way you said you were here with your grandma were is she?" Sakura asked as she turned her head side to side looking for an older women.

Looking away and blushing a little Hikaru responded "I sorta left her behind at the hospital entrance".

Sakura simply shook her head. "Well lets see if we find her and then I will take you both to see your father". Giving her a small smile Hikaru grabbed Sakura's hand and they proceeded down the ever crowded halls.

...

Several hours later the hospital had emptied out considerably. There were still people around every corner but at least now they were with the ones they had come to see. The rest had gone home to sleep or to grieve. Sakura was just Finishing up with Hikaru's father. _His full right leg will need to be amputated this infection is too wide spread._ Looking up Hikaru was asleep slumped over his fathers bed with his father gently stoking his hair. His grandmother sat up in a chair adjacent to her sons cot. She had been looking frantically for her grandson when Sakura found her and nearly crushed Sakura's hand when thanking her. As Sakura found out later Mrs Fujikawa was a retired ANBU black op who had retired several years before. _I hope I'm still that strong when I'm her age._ Chuckling, Sakura decided to leave the bad news until morning. _At least give them tonight to be happy._

Nodding to the retired ANBU, Sakura exited into the darkened hallways. Stretching out she walked over to the nurses station for the her next of a seemingly unending amount of cases.

"That was the last case to come in Lady Sakura . All of the other paitents are either being attended to or were alright to be checked out another day" Explained the nurse. Sakura shook her head out of disbelief both due to the title she had just been given and the completion of a seeminly impossible task. Sakura thanked the nurse and decided to make a course for home she couldn't wait to see her parents... _Oh shit, I didn't even remember to stop in to see my parents before I went to the hospital. They are going to kill me._ Feeling guilt kicking her every step she took Sakura approached her front door and held her breath as she turned the handle.

Entering she moved toward the kitchen were the lights were still on. Mebuki and Kizashi sat at the table each nursing a cup of tea. Mebuki looked exhausted and her red eyes betrayed that she had been crying not long before Sakura walked in. Kizashi looked better but the worry lines and crows feet gave away his feelings of anxiety as well. "Mother, Father I'm so sorry I was wrapped up in work and-"

Her sentence was cut off by both of her parents holding her so close she could barely breathe. Mebuki was the first to speak through the fresh wave of tears seeing her daughter brought. "Please don't scare us like that again". Sakura was shocked but soon returned their embrace with her own.

"I'm so sorry" Sakura muttered as tears of her own began to cascade down her cheeks.

Releasing her from their intense grip Sakura sat down with her parents. They sat in silence for several moments before Kizashi broke the silence. "So how was war today" he asked with a flimsy attempt at a jovial tone and smile.

Both Mebuki and Sakura looked at him as if his hair had come to life and started eating his face. Sakura snapped out of her shocked state but decided to respond to her fathers rather poorly timed humor. "Oh it was just murder" Sakura smiled back.

Mebuki looked at the two of them and sighed "you are both the strangest people I know and I married one of you and gave birth to the other".

...

Back at the hospital Hinata lay asleep in a chair across the room from Neji's bed. She had insisted on traveling with him all the way back to Konoha. Neji was stable and healing but had not yet regained consciousness.

Stirring from her sleep Hinata walked slowly to her cousins bed. Clutching her hands to her chest she looked him over. His face was calm, and breathing was steady. The monitors beeped normally with every beat of his heart. Hinata began breathing heavily. _Please wake up Neji don't die now._ Though she attempted to fight it tears began to pour down her face. Hinata slowly she back down in her chair. Wiping her tears away she steadied herself. _He sacrificed himself to save me and Naruto, I will be strong for the both of us until he awakens._

With that last thought she began to think about the blond haired hero. Allowing herself to smile slightly as she began to retrace recently past events. The war, the tree, the undead rising from their graves. It all happened so fast it seemed almost a blur or a dream she had just awoken from after a restless sleep. _Though I suppose we did dream for part of the war, Kiba would have laughed at that. Oh no, I should remember to go see them soon they must think me so absentminded._

Lost in her own thoughts she nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a groan from Neji's bed. Skittering over from her seat at the wall she pushed the call button for the nurse and carefully looked over Neji.

He was groaning softly until out of the blue he shot up with a scream, and began to hyperventilate. Hinata was initially shocked but quickly regained composure as she began trying to calm her cousin down. "Neji it's all right, your safe in Konoha, in the hospital". Still hyperventilating Neji didn't even hear her. His face had a terrified look as his eyes darted around the room, unsure of what was happening. Pushing the call button twice more Hinata looked frantically for something to calm her hysterical cousin. Not finding anything helpful she tried something desperate. Hinata stood close to Neji and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Much to Hinata's relief Neji began to calm down and breath more normally. Hinata was blushing slightly, but was happy that she was able to help as Neji began to go slack in her arms. The warm moment was broken up as a nurse came rushing in. "I'm sorry we are just so busy whats the pro-". Her sentence was cut short as she saw the newly awoken Hyuga. "I will go find Lady Tsunade immediately!" said the nurse dashing out of the room before Hinata had a chance to get a single word out.

Hinata began to release her grip on her cousin and lay him down but before she could Nejis arms shot up and around her body. "P-please Hinata don't go, not yet". Hinata was stunned. _He recognizes me._ However she could say nothing as she sat down on the side of Neji's bed and replaced her arms around him and allowing him to settle his face in the crook of her neck.

Right outside the door Tsunade allowed herself a single moment to observe the rather cute moment between the two Hyuga cousins before going in.

"I see our dead hero is awake" Tsunade said in a jovial tone as she entered Neji's room with a rather sweat ridden and gasping nurse. Moving closer she saw Neji look up and began to struggle to get out of Hinata's embrace, with a look of sheer terror in his white eyes. Tsunade internally cursed the nurse for not telling her exactly how she had found Neji. "Shit, get me three CC's of imipramine now!" Tsunade said in her highest voice below yelling. The nurse dashed outside and began tearing through a nearby medicine cart and came back less then half a moment later with a syringe.

Hinata who was attempting to calm her ailing cousin down took a quick glance at the Hokage and silently nodded as she heard her telling the nurse to get her the medication. Grabbing her cousins face she said in her most calming voice "Its alright Neji, just look at me". Calming him somewhat Neji didn't even look away as Tsunade cautiously approached and injected the syringe into Neji's IV along with a sedative. Hinata could see that the drugs were having the desired effect as Neji began to go limp in her arms.

Laying him down she turned to thank the Hokage. "Its alright , it was the least I could do. He saved the blond idiot and by doing so helped end the war" Tsunade said in a mild and professional tone as she also looked over the young Hyuga heiress. "However I do seem to recall telling Sakura to tell you to look after yourself". Blushing extensively Hinata replied in her usual soft way.

"Y-yes lady Hokage I-I just got so caught up in making sure Neji was alright that I must have for-". Hinata was silenced by a raised hand of the Hokage.

"I understand child but it will do you no good to starve yourself, nor to deprive yourself of sleep by by holding up in those uncomfortable things". Replied Tsunade motioning to the hospital chair Hinata had previously been resting in.

"B-but I-".

'No but's this is an order go home bathe yourself, eat something and get some sleep in a real bed. And we will come at once to tell you and your family if their is any change, understood?".

Hinata recomposed herself and stood up straight. "Yes, Lady Hokage". As she began to walk toward the door Tsunade made one last comment.

"And also Hinata, you did well in calming him down when he first woke up. With a little luck in the next twelve hours or so he will awaken a little less... violently". Bowing her head in thanks Hinata left the room and set out for home.

Tsunade turned to the nurse. "Make sure someone is with him twenty four hours, that episode was a textbook case of PTSD and we are lucky he didn't respond worse" Looking at the grave expression on the Hokage's face the nurse immediately turned on her heels and went out to make the arrangements. Turning back to take a quick glance at Neji, Tsunade sighed and with a saddened expression started to walk out of his room. _They all are taking on quite a few responsablities of the previous generation, and taking on the heavy consequences as well._

 _..._

Alright that is chapter there. Nothing that new to report so I will get on with my question.

This is a new subject that I never thought I would bring up. I want your opinion on how a particular pairing in my story will go. Actually it is whether I pair Hinata with Kiba or with Neji. I want you guys and ladies to PM me about what your choice is with a respectable argument or you can just say Kiba or Neji. I will take counter-points but, please don't bash. At the end of next week when I release chapter 4 I will make my decision and when I finally pair Hinata off you will know the answer ;). Speaking of future chapters I'm actually at a point were I need an answer to whom I should put our wonderful Hyuga with so make of that what you will.

As always, thank you all very much for the support and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Cheers!

Sincerely Morality

P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader or two so if anyone is interested PM me.


	4. To Save Someone

Right-o Ladies and Gents here is chapter 4. Quick note before we get started the results are in and Hinata will be paired with... the most popular suggestion that I have revived via PM and reviews and so-forth. Now without more and more delay here we go.

...

Naruto awoke the next morning feeling groggy and not overly rested. Slumping out of bed he made his way to the kitchen get his breakfast. _At least some things haven't changed._ Naruto thought happily as he pulled out a cup of instant ramen. Putting the kettle on he began to think of the things he needed to do that day. _I need to see grandma Tsunade, and maybe stop in on Iruka-sensei._ Naruto's internal thoughts were interrupted by a rather painful pulsating that originated from his lack of arm.

 _Ahhh! what the hell Kurama!?_ Naruto cursed in his pain _._

Said demon fox who was serine and relaxed as Naruto had ever seen placed his head on his crossed paws. _**Is something wrong Naruto?**_ _._

Already irked that the tailed beast he played host to was being so cheeky, Naruto began to get even more irritated. _What the hell do you think. I'm missing my fucking arm and it hurts like hell!_ Kurama put a look of deep consideration on.

 _ **So it hurts quite badly.**_

Through gritted teeth Naruto replied. _Yes it does._

 _ **Almost unbearable?**_

 _Yes!_

 _ **Excruciating?!**_

 _Yes!_

 _ **Then get your dumb-ass to a hospital to be checked out and get some proper help or you won't get a single bit of help from me again!**_ With that Kurama severed the neural link and left a still in pain Naruto fuming over his boiling kettle.

 _Stupid, over-sized plushie, bastard._ Naruto internally cursed. Determined not to give in to the fox Naruto poured the hot water onto the instant ramen, then turned his hour glass over and started to wait.

Unfortunately the Kyuubi had decided that the hospital was now the top priority and started to pull his healing abilities from Naruto even more. With every grain of sand that poured from the narrow opening to the opposite side Naruto felt even more pain. Starting to sweat profusely Naruto gripped the edge of his counter with more force then necessary and accidentally broke a piece off. "FINE! YOU BASTARD, I'M GOING RIGHT NOW!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs before realizing what he said rather then thought.

This caused the nine tailed beast to start sniggering like a school girl in his prison with a look of smug satisfaction. _**Good boy, humans can be so obedient with the correct motivation**_.

Naruto didn't even respond as he exited his apartment. _But I do have a few things to do around the hospital anyway so jokes on him._

...

Sakura had just finished telling Hikaru's father that his leg needed to be amputated. Mr Fujikawa was taking it quite well, even if his son wasn't.

 _"Please Sakura, there must be something you can do, my dad trained his whole life to be a ninja" Hikaru whimpered with tears forming in his eyes. Feeling uneasy and slightly guilty that she was unable to help Sakura decided to excuse herself quickly but was continuously stopped by the crying child._

 _The elder Mrs Fujikawa who had remained silent until this moment spoke up. "Hikaru, you must let Sakura go she has to help other people as well"._

 _Hikaru sharply turned his head to his grandmother "But she didn't fix dad, how can she help anyone!"._

 _"Hikaru enough!" from his bed Mr Fujikawa gained the attention of the room's three other occupants. "Hikaru my son, I understand you are upset but your a ninja, you have to be strong no matter what happens. Sakura thank you for all you have done". With a quick nod, and glance at the retired female ANBU Sakura strode out of the room with as much grace and speed as she could muster._

Sakura muttered to herself as she paced down the hall pondering Mr Fujikawa's condition. _There is no possible way I can save that leg its to far gone, and a prosthetic would give him walking function but he wouldn't be able to be a ninja._

Sakura was then dragged out of her thoughts by a large group of squealing girls careening down the halls like a pack of hungry wolfs going after fresh game. Some medics, other nurses, and even patients. Taking her fingers out of her ears Sakura grabbed one of the nurses collars to find out what was going on.

"I'm surprised you don't know Sakura, Naruto is coming in the front doors as we speak, ohh he's so dreamy". And before Sakura could get in another word the nurse wriggled out of her grasp and ran to join her herd of colleges.

It surprised Sakura as to how much Naruto was now being sought after. At her last though feelings of jealousy began to surface but were quickly squashed as she remembered that she needed to go and check in on Neji. _I also hope what happened last night was just temporary incident for his sake._

Approaching Neji's room Sakura spied Hinata sitting next to his bed in what looked like fresh attire, though the bags under her eyes betrayed a lack of rest. "Good morning Hinata".

Nearly jumping out of her seat skin Hinata attempted to re-compose herself. "Good- good morning Sakura".

Attempting and failing to hold back her laughter Sakura began to examine the unconscious Neji. "I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to startle you. How have you been feeling? Have your ribs been causing you any more problems?".

Hinata shook her head. "No, and I got some more pain medication from another doctor". Sakura was just finishing up with Neji when she turned to face Hinata.

"Thats good, but I take it from the look of you, you haven't been home to sleep yet".

Hinata began to blush "I have I swear, its just...". Sakura closed her eyes knowingly "you couldn't sleep becaue you knew he was in here. Well I can understand that but at the very least you shouldn't let anyone see you like this, here" Hinata looked wide eyed as Sakura took out a small compact and handed it to her. "It does wonders for bags under the eyes, I started using it a week after I began training with Lady Tsunade"

Hinata smiled as she took it from her. "Thank you Sakura"

"No problem, did anyone else come by to see him yet?" asked Sakura.

"Yes his team, Lee was crying and mumbling about his youthful rival being in such a state, Tenten was happy he was alive and Guy-sensei assured everyone that he would get better with the power of youth". Both girls giggled at the last comment.

"Well if everything is going well here then I will be going". Hinata nodded "Thank you, Sakura for everything". Sakura smiled as she turned toward the door when unexpectedly she found herself face to face with a blond with one arm.

"Good morning Sakura, and to you Hinata"

Naruto all but shouted in his usual boisterous manner. Sakura put on a half smile before smacking him gently and reminding him that he was in a hospital. "Eash, sorry Sakura" Naruto all but whined while rubbing the back of his head and turning toward Hinata with a smaller but still considerable smile. "How are you doing Hinata?".

She blushed slightly "Fine thanks to Sakura"

Sakura allowed herself to be swallowed in a moment of professional pride as Naruto continued. "Ummmmm Sakua I don't want to sound mean but I was wondering if I could talk to Hinata for a little while, alone?"

Sakura was taken back slightly and couldn't help feel a little bit of heart ache when he said those words. "Oh course" Sakura muttered as she made once she made her way out of the room Naruto pulled a chair up to Hinata.

Hinata herself was blushing and sweating a touch at just being alone with her long time crush. Naruto, who seemed to finally found his voice after what felt like far to long. "So how have you been Hinata" He felt like an idiot asking her the same question he said not five minutes ago.

"F-fine Naruto" she replied while fidgeting slightly in her seat.

"Sorry I-I didn't mean to ask you twice it-its just that ummm, there is something I want to talk to you about and that I haven't really uh, thought about until just yesterday and I'm sorry for that". Naruto was stammering like a fool but Hinata seemed to hang on his every word. "Its about what happened when Pein attacked the village". Hinata began to feel hot both inside and out, but to her something also felt off. "When you, when you protected me from Pein you said I love you" Hinata was now sure her entire blood volume was in her face and her heart was pumping so loud she feared he would hear it.

Unfortunately Naruto's expression caused Hinata to start worrying. Naruto was moving in his seat playing with his hands, mouth twisted in frown, parting every few seconds for him to breathe, but worst of all his eyes, they were shaking, twitching and moving all around the room attempting but failing to find a spot to settle on "Hinata I am so sorry but I just don't, what I mean is I don't..." Naruto couldn't continue as he looked at the quite disheartened girl sitting across from him. Tears were threatening to come pouring out of her eyes but only one managed to escape before she grasped for a box of tissues. "Hinata I am sorry I mean I know what it's like to watch something you love and not have them feel the same way" Once she finished wiping her face the young Hyuga looked back at him with a much less distressed look. She still had sadness within her eyes but it seemed abated somewhat.

"Naruto, I would be lying if I said I didn't love you and still do. But... I thank you for your honesty and for everything else you have given me" Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion at her last statement, but Hinata just smiled and continued on. "For years I've watched you from the sidelines. How you struggled to gain recognition, friendship, love. But you never gave up no matter what happened, and it inspired me to do the same. At the chunin exams, fighting Pein, and even Madara. You helped me gain strength and confidence I didn't know I had"

Naruto looked at Hinata, astonished. "Well I mean you, just ummm, you did have strength yourself."

Hinata giggled as she smiled at him. "Naruto just promise me, can still be friends?" Naruto tore himself from his torrent out of control thoughts and put on his biggest smile "We were always friends"

Hinata, quite happy even with all that happened decided to do something bold. Without warning and before Naruto could react she moved close to Naruto and kissed his cheek.

Naruto was unsure how to respond to this latest action. He began blushing and stuttering like a fool. Hinata on the other hand could barely contain her laughter through her dainty fingers. "Um, ah I-I have to go Hinata, t-thanks for being so-so understanding" Naruto hastily said as he bumped into every single item in the room before going out into the hallway and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

...

Down the hallway Sakura was doing her best not to look miserable . _Now I know how he felt when I was chasing Sasuke._ She internally cursed herself but knew she had no right to be sad. Yet she couldn't shake the gnawing feeling in her stomach. Standing up with impeccable posture Sakura decided to redouble her focus on work so she began examining her patient list. _Well considering the overcrowding in the hospital I suppose I should be grateful that my work load isn't bigger_. Looking up from the list she could have sworn she saw someone looking at her from around the corner. Shaking her head she continued to walk she heading for the stairwell. Placing her hand on the doorknob Sakura was grabbed from behind and pulled into a supply closet.

Caught off guard, Sakura hesitated for a moment before sinking her teeth into the hand currently over her mouth, and grabbing for Kuni. The unknown man began screeching in pain. Upon hearing the screaming Sakura with a full roll of her eyes immediately placed her Kuni back into her holster and casually walked by the individual nursing his slightly bleeding hand, and turned on the lights. "Hello Naruto its always such a pleasure to see you" said Sakura in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ahhh! if its so nice then why did you-" Naruto became unable to finish his sentence when Sakura's chakra enhanced fist collided with his head. Hitting the tiled floor arse fist Naruto struggled to figure out which Sakura was the real one out of the five or six standing in front of him.

"Why the hell did you drag me into a closet you moronic idiot!" shouted Sakura at the top of her lungs. "I well, Sakura when did you learn the shadow clone jutsu?" Sakura rolled her eyes again _._ Standing Naruto up she pushed him into a chair and grabbed a cold pack from a nearby shelf.

Coming around from his stupor Naruto regained his focus. "I'm sorry Sakura I came in for a check-up on my arm, but all those girls and even a few guys keep pestering me about autographs and stuff like that, they wouldn't leave me alone! Please help?". Sakura now felt that her eyes would roll into the back of her head if she heard him talk once more.

"Alright, alright you moron stay here for a moment I will take a look at your arm just let me get the supplies". Standing up Sakura quickly scurried through the hospital corridor scooping up everything she might need. Returning in quick succession she pulled up a stool and motioned for Naruto to let her see the stump of his forearm. Removing the dressing she didn't find anything wrong, the stump was healing nicely. Quickly re-bandaging it she began to speak. "Well other then some pain medication there isn't anything to do but wait. I'll write you a prescription. Oh and before I forget Tsunade has been working on something for you but I didn't get any details she just said come and see her sometime tomorrow."

Naruto gave the pinkette a large and fox like grin "Thanks Sakura, oh how are Sasuke and Neji doing I meant to come see them personally but with the girls it hard".

Sakura stopped for a moment but then slowly began to store the unused dressing "Saskue seems fine but he is still under heavy guard, and Neji... he's suffering from PTSD".

Naruto scratched his head. "PTSD?".

Sakura adjusted her lab coat uncomfortably "Yes, Post traumatic Stress Disorder, its common for Shinobi who experience traumatic or horrible things on a battlefield. Neji seems to have strong case of it from what I read in his report" Naruto didn't look confused but Sakura could still understand the look of deep thought and minor hurt that spread across the blond hero's face.

"Will he... recover"

Sakura looked up with empathy. "Yes I think he will, it just these types of mental wounds take time to heal, and they don't all heal the same way and some never heal at all, not truly. But with Neji I have a good feeling".

Naruto allowed a look of hope to flash across his face for a moment before it dropped back into his normal goofy grin.

Sakura had just began to bandage his hand from were her teeth punctured the skin when she thought she caught a glimpse of something else in his eye, something she had seen a little to often in the eyes of her patients: despair. Once more she understood that look, it was one she had several times over the past few months. A look of hopelessness, of uselessness. It wasn't until she had started to really throw herself into helping people did that feeling begin to abate.

"Naruto are you..." Sakura bit her inner-lip as Naruto looked her in the eye. She didn't quite know how to go about this. "How are you feeling, about everything that's happened recently"

Naruto frowned but quickly attempted to hide it with his usual cheerful demeanor "Well its war Sakura I wish it didn't happen. I know I can't do anything about it now" Naruto said, his eyes losing a little bit of their shine with each word.

Sakura was mildly concerned at this point but she pushed on "That isn't quite what I meant. I mean you yourself?"

Naruto's eyes darted slightly before returning to her green gaze. "I'm- I'm fine Sakura"

She quickly pushed aside the look of worry that overcame her face. "Ok, well your arm looks fine and I have wrapped your hand, I will write you a prescription for some pain medication but go see Tsunade later. And one last thing. If you need to talk about anything I'm here".

Naruto smiled at her and was about to open his mouth to speak he turned flush with a goofy smile on his face. Sakura looked at him with curiosity. "Oh sorry Sakura my shadow clone just dispersed, Hinata kissed me"

Sakura was quite flabbergasted at that statement, but she didn't get a word in edgewise. "Well thanks for talking with me Sakura but I should go and see Sasuke" Flashing her one last foxy smile he left her alone in the supply closet.

As Sakura stood perfectly still in the closet she allowed her best friends words to sink in. Allowing no more then three tears down her face before she rededicated her time to her work. Though while clearing up the garbage and extra medical supplies she recalled how Naruto was when he talked about the war. _He seemed so detached, cold, distant._ Sakura frowned she was at a loss for what to do.

...

Rushing out of the supply closet Naruto darted up to the top levels of the hospital were he felt Sasuke's chakra. Arriving at the location of his friends chakra Naruto noticed two ANBU guards outside his door and several more stationed out of sight which caused him great confusion.

Pushing aside his thoughts Naruto carefully approached the door guard with a bear mask. "I uh, am here to see Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto said in an off balance tone.

Looking down at him the ANBU simply gestured with the slightest of nods for Naruto to enter and then returning to his statue like posture.

Walking slowly with a raised eyebrow Naruto had his hand on the doors handle when he heard the ANBU speak up with an authoritative tone Naruto had only really heard from Iruka. "You have fifteen minuets, and do not touch anything or the prisoner".

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to face the brawny black op. "What the hell do you mean prisoner!?".

Still not moving his his body he simply responded. "By order of the Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha was formally arrested at the end of the war and is currently awaiting trial for treason, terrorism, desertion, murder, and various other crimes". Naruto was stunned.

 _Why the hell would Grandma Tsunade do this?! Sasuke helped to save the world!_ Not saying another word to the large operative in front of him he opened and closed the door to Sasuke's cell with a loud and resounding thud.

...

Stepping inside Sasuke's room Naruto went wide eyed. The windows were covered with what looked like a thin sheet of black plastic with several seals inscribed on them. The door behind him had several seals around the frame (from what he saw, he assumed the ANBU had control over if they were active or not). The room itself was very bare, with only the bed, a sliding table and single chair. Upon looking at the bed there were several chains that bound its occupant as well as even more seals covering him from eyes to toes. Naruto couldn't say anything he just stared vacantly at his friend.

"Judging by the loud banging and unnecessary yelling I can only assume that its you Naruto" Sasuke said with no small amount of smugness in his voice and on his face.

Snapping out of his stupor Naruto slowly walked over to the bed, attempting to hide his astounding look Naruto made his way over to the side of his bed. "Yeah its me Sasuke, and excuse me for being a little riled up by seeing all of this"

Though his eyes were closed Naruto saw one of Sasuke's eyebrows move up questioningly. "Well what exactly did you expect, with everything I've done I'm almost surprised they let me stay in this bed". Said Sasuke with his usual air of superiority. "Actually speaking of my past deeds have you spoken to the Hokage about when my trial is to take place?"

Naruto felt his mouth hang open as he responded. "I don't understand how the hell you can be so calm about all of this. I don't understand why they would do all this to you. You helped save the world! I mean yes there is my arm but you lost yours as well and I forgive you for that"

Sasuke let a frown and mild look of guilt mire his face. "And what about the fact I helped start the war, I deserted the village, and I have killed people whose only crime was being in my way. Did you honestly think they would just forgive me for all that?" Sasuke said with his voice just below a yell interlaced with frustration.

Naruto sat for a moment looking at his bound friend, and then down at his feet unsure about what to say. Thankfully Sasuke spoke first.

"Naruto I... I am sorry for the horrible things I've done to you and everyone else when I lost myself in my hatred but I do want to atone for my actions. Doing that means facing the consequences"

Naruto found his way over to the chair and slumped in it with his face in his hands. Sitting for several moments he looked at his blinded friend "I know that, but its just... I wanted to save you..."

"You did save me"

Naruto looked up to the bound Uchiha. "Did I?". Getting up Naruto moved toward the door with near silent footsteps. "I'll ah, I'll stop by again soon" said Naruto with a good deal of sorrow in his voice.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he nodded before he heard the door open and then close with barley a sound. _I know you want to save everyone Naruto but you need to understand you can't save everyone from everything. And that's a lesson you will need to learn to be Hokage._

...

And there is chapter 4. A couple of things I just want to address. 1. Naruto can sense feelings and emotions regardless of his current state. 2. Prosthetic's. I do believe that at some point there was filler about a ninja with a fake leg but screw that this is my story I'll make changes to the core material if I want lol. 3. There may be other discrepancies in regards to medical and technological fields. Short version my story and their story are different so just bare with me.

On that fine note a few other things. One I would like to once again thank you all for your support whether its been favoring (and yes I am aware its like facebook friends, for a majority of them you just click yes) or reviewing. And I want to ask a favor. I have been lately into Naruto neglect Fics. One's were Naruto has his parents still around for one reason or another and they just don't see him and so on. If anyone could recommend a good one then please do. Other then that I will see you all next week for chapter 5.

Cheers!

Sincerely Morality


	5. Shikamaru's Strife

Right, sory for no chapter last week stuff came up.

It was just in the early hours of the afternoon when Sakura went to the highest floor of the new hospital. Lady _Tsunade really didn't skimp out on the new research labs._ Stepping out of the elevator she made her way down the almost unnaturally white and sterile smelling corridor.

Reaching a duel sliding plate glass door Sakura placed her thumb on the pad just on the right. Feeling the small pin prick as a tiny needle went into her thumb Sakura grimaced for a moment before hearing "Haruno, Sakura access granted"

 _I will never get used to that creepy voice always saying my name._ Sakura thought while she sucked her thumb to stop the bleeding. As she had gathered before the war her master decided to take a more direct role in rebuilding the hospital. Including a very sophisticated security system for the restricted labs.

Looking to the last door on her right the pink haired med-nin knocked on the door with a slight amount of hesitation.

"Enter!"

Pushing the sliding door out of the way she was surprised to say the least. The room was as long and wide as five operating rooms and had to have been two stories tall with a steel catwalk on the lining it. Scattered all around the room in vast quantities were medical insterments, medical ingredients, scrolls, books, and even a few things she couldn't identify.

In the center of the room was her master standing over a metal table. Approaching quietly she moved to stand next to her master. Taking a moment to observe what her master was so fixated on Sakura was drawn back to the battles of only a few days ago. "Lady Tsunade this is a... white Zetsu?"

Tsunade wrinkled her mouth into a crumpled smile trying to bite back a chuckle. "You always were quick on the uptake Sakura"

Said konoichi blushed at her masters comment before continuing her line of questioning. "What I mean is what are you doing with one Lady Tsunade?".

Tsunade thought for a moment and decided not to tell her pink haired apprentice what she was attempting. "Why don't you tell me Sakura" said Tsunade in a mildly teasing tone.

Sakura began looking over the lifeless corpse with a high level of intencity. Walking slowly around the table she stopped opposite her master. "The white Zetsu are very pliable at a genetic level, thanks to the infusion from lord first they heal at an astounding rate. Tsunade was pleased with her apprentice and could see that Sakura was almost to the answer. _pliable genetically, it can't used for accelerated healing. Lady Tsunade wouldn't need much time at all to augment the the cells to do that besides healing jutsu would be just as effective._ Sakura turned her eyes to the body itself, there were several makings were her master was planning to cut around the forearm just above the a little bit longer before her eyes went wide. "You want to create a synthetic arm for Naruto!" Sakura continued as she now had her master line of thought "Use the fast growing cells in the white Zetsu from lord first, integrate them with Naruto's cells and create a limb"

Tsunade was about to praise her apprentice but then mentally slapped herself for leaving the markings on the white beings upper arm. Pushing those thoughts aside she nodded and began to speak "Rejection is highly unlikely when we integrate his cells, and with the healing factor of my grandfather it should connect with minimal physical rehabilitation. " Tsunade smiled as she walked over to a small wooden desk and picked up a manila file. "I only got started on it as soon as we got everything relatively settled yesterday so its rather rudimentary but I expect it can be done". The Hokage was going back over to her desk to grab something else when she yawned.

Sakura stiffed a giggle. "Master I take it you haven't slept since we returned"

Looking away, blushing slightly Tsunade replied. "This is an important venture, sleep can wait" yawning again.

Sakura walked over with great caution and determination to her master. "Then I have a suggestion. Since I know you also have other duties I request that I take over this project for the time being."

Tsunade was well and truly shocked at her apprentice now. "You want to take it over?"

"Yes and with your permission, I want to see if I can make use of it for other ninja who have lost their limbs, and maybe it even has the possibility for organ replacement. This body and the medical secrets it contains are a medical gold mine"

Tsunade was unsure, Sakura had proven herself to be an extraordinary medical ninja, but this was a task even she herself found daunting. "Sakura this task is rather, umm well... extensive and even if I do it myself there is still a very real chance it could fail".

Sakura turned her back to her master as she frowned in anger, but recomposed herself before she turned again to face her. "I appreciate that Lady Tsunade but I still want the opportunity and I will even promise you. I will not fail"

Tsunade looked at her student, she had such fire and passion in her eyes. The elder konoichi sighted before smiling and looking from her feet then resettling her eyes on her apprentice. "Alright, its a promise but I want to be updated constantly Understood!".

"Yes Lady Tsunade!"

...

Shikamaru sighed as he stood on the deck just outside his home. He couldn't stand being inside with his mother anymore. It wasn't that she was sobbing at the loss of her husband, actually quite the opposite she was silent as the grave and went on with a certain lifelessness about her. She attempted to hide it but Shikamaru could see it was there. She refused to say anything about her feelings. It frustrated Shikamaru to no end.

 _Why are women always so troublesome?_

Leaning against a wooden beam he rifled through his flack vest until he wrapped his hands around what he was searching for, his cigarettes. He had quit a little after putting Hidan in the ground but now found that they were very soothing. Shikamaru placed one in his mouth he lit the end while he went through his memory of recent events

...

 _Yesterday_

The war was over and he was heading home. _I suppose I'm lucky so many killed and injured I only have a few bruises and cuts._

Looking around him he saw far worse things. Shinboi in pieces, hooked into tubes, machines. Some looked as if they were on deaths door, others seemed to be passing the threshold with every passing second.

Unfortunately this turned his thoughts to his own loss. It seemed to surreal to him, his father along with Ino's and many other Shinobi wiped out in a millisecond. He also had another unpleasant thought, he would have to tell his mother.

Letting out a sigh he looked up to the clouds in a vain attempt to take his mind off he subject.

All the way to Konoha there was nothing but garbled feelings and half finished thoughts, the young man had tried to block them out but they kept pouring into his mind like rain. They were about an hour away when a certain blond sand jonin flicked the back of his ponytail.

"Just out of curiosity were you planning to cry again once we get back to Konoha or are you thinking about breaking down right here?" She said with a very large smirk.

He gave her a look of disinterest before rolling his eyes and muttering "troublesome women".

Temari quickened her pace to catch up with him. Stealing several glances she realized he wasn't in a mood for any of their banter. _Although granted I don't quite know when he is._ Letting here smile fade she continued to walk next to him in silence. "So, I heard about your father"

Shikamaru just grunted

"I ran into him a few times while I was in Konoha before all of this started. He seemed like a good man, and a great tactician". She didn't look at him directly but kept her attention directed at her peripheral vision of him.

"He was, and a great shogi player as well" Shikamaru said in a voice just above a mutter.

Reaching over, Temari gripped Shikamaru's arm causing them both to stop. Exchanging a deep look at one another Shikamaru closed his eyes and nodded his head before they both continued to walk.

...

After Temari let him leave her side Shikamaru began to study the blond who was walking just ahead of him. Occasionally someone would stop and talk with him, he would smile and blather on about whatever they were talking about. When Naruto stopped talking and thought nobody was looking was when Shikamaru saw the most.

Naruto had the same eye's he had when he watched Asuma die, when he returned from the their failure to retrieve Sasuke and he wasn't sure if he comrades would live. Unfortunately he was at a loss right now. Maybe it was because of the war, or everything else that had happened in such quick succession since but he just couldn't figure out what to say to Naruto.

Once they finally reached Konoha he quickly helped Naruto to escape from the crowds and then proceeded to do so himself. Passing the people Shikamaru ended up on the roof of the new Hokage tower.

He stayed up for several hours switching between examining the village and the sky until the sun was nearly gone. It was then he heard the last of the wounded arriving home.

Walking to the gates he spied Ino still pressing the medic's to move faster as if they were like cattle.

Shikamaru's mouth turned downward into a frown laced with much disdain as he moved closer to the blond medic. Quickly following Ino he saw her step off to the side to fix something on her flack jacket. Moving up closer he used his shadow possession to get her away from the train of wounded.

Ino didn't even have time to make a sound as she was pulled into a nearby alley with her teammate looking at her with a questioning and mildly reprimanding set of eyes.

Recovering from her shock quickly Ino caught sight of her teammate and anger started to bubble within her. "What the hell are you doing Shikamaru, I have to get to the hospital these wounded aren't going to heal themselves!" she yelled in her usual screeching tone of disapproval.

Massaging one of his ears with his pinky finger Shikamaru swallowed what he wanted to say and began to speak in his regular nonchalant voice. "I am aware of that, however I also am willing to bet you forgot about your mother"

Ino turned around and shifted nervously with her arms crossing themselves. "No I did not forget, but she isn't bleeding out right as we speak"

Shikamaru groaned as he pressed on "True but do you not want to be the one to tell her about your father?"

Turning around, Ino's eye's were glassed over but she refused to allow any tears to fall. "I am a medical ninja I go were I am needed most urgently first". She replied in a voice that was thinly veiled to not show the pain it contained

Stepping back a moment Shikamaru contemplated and rubbed his temple. "Ino... look there are..."

Ino crossed her arms and gazed at Shikamaru with an irritated look and began to tap her foot before he looked up at her straight in the eye.

"We are shinobi, this is one of the things expected of us. Your father and mine gave their lives so that we could keep ours, so that everyone they cared for could keep theirs. When he gave his life, he gave it to protect his king. And you do him the dishonor of refusing to tell your mother, his wife, of his fate. If that is the case then you can leave the patients are not worthy of calling yourself a medic or a shinobi"

Ino just stared at him in disbelief, until a resounding smack echoed throughout the alley.

Shikamaru placed a hand on the red spot emerging on his cheek and looked back at Ino, with disapproval.

Ino started to let some tears fall. "Don't... don't you ever lecture me about what being a shinobi is Shikamaru Nara. I know damn well what my father died for and right now I am trying as hard as I possibly can to prevent more people from joining him. So that nobody else will have to feel this pain as well you self righteous bastard!" With that final comment she stomped off to find were the train of injured had gotten to.

Shikamaru was yet again baffled at his teammates reaction. He stood for a few moments in the alley before turning himself toward home and one of the most daunting tasked he had ever been given.

She was waiting for him at the kitchen table. It was quick, she had chewed him out about how she had been waiting then procedded to embrace him.

The shadow user felt guilt seep into every pore in his body.

When his mother released him she began to ask after his father, only to be met with a blank look on her sons face and in his eyes.

Their gazes remained locked for a few moments before she embraced him once again then asked him if he wanted anything to eat. Her voice had no screech, nor the usual unpleasant edge to it.

...

Back in the present Shikamaru shifted against the column. He had gone to see Choji earlier after his less then productive talk with Ino yesterday. He seemed fine aside from being shaken from the war but otherwise he didn't seem so bad.

He had then make his walk for home. He found his mother waiting for him in the dining room. She asked if he was hungry. He had said no despite his stomach's protest and asked if she needed anything. She had replied in the same way and he slowly went outside, after removing his fathers little "package" and hiding it from his mother.

Shaking his head in a vain attempt to clear the melancholy that hung over him life a cloud, Shikamaru put out his smoke before hearing a bird above his head. Standing up he call to his mother that he was going to the Hokage's tower.

...

Arriving at the tower Shikamaru made a mental note of how deserted it seemed. Climbing the steps to the Hokages office the Nara knocked and he heard the rather shrill voice he had come to expect.

"Enter!"

Pushing the door Shikamaru found that he had to exert a very considerable amount of force to get the door to open. Once on the other side he understood why.

The new office of the Hokage was identical to the last down to the last detail, save one. Paperwork now piled to the ceiling in nearly every inch of it. The reason he had to push so hard to get in was due to one of said stacks being piled against the door. Formally piled against the door, as it was now in a heap on the floor.

"Dammit you moron! Do you know how long it took to get all of these papers organized! I already have a forests worth of paperwork in here without adding a mess to the equation. Well? What the hell are you waiting for get over to the desk! Oh and for the love of god try and act like a sensible and coordinated person and don't touch anythin-, oh Shikamaru!"

Emerging from behind a particularly thick column of paper the Nara came to face the Hokage and her assistant in a rather tight position. A position he guessed that was not one of choice but of necessity.

"My apologies for being so harsh Shikamaru I thought you were one of those imbeciles that would die from their bowls exploding if they weren't told to go to the restroom. come we will talk in a less dense environment"

Shikamaru who just gazed at the busty Hokage simply nodded and followed into a small room off to the side reserved for entertaining dignitary's.

Settling in one of the chairs across from Shikmaru at a glossy dark-wooded table the Hokage continued to speak. "First before we start, my condolences to you and your family, as well as my sincerest thanks as the Hokage of Konoha for what you all have sacrificed".

Shikamaru finally decided to break his silence. "Thank you lady Hokage"

"Your father in particular was a brilliant tactician, we are truly at a loss which has bearing on what I plan on asking you "

Shikamaru raised an eye-brow but said nothing.

"I will get right to the point, this is an idea I have been considering for some time. Now that the war is over I think now would be the best time to implement it. I plan on expanding the advisory council of Konoha. As of right now it only consists of the elders: Homura and Koharu they may argue against it but I doubt they will deny me this. But I'm getting off subject, I plan on appointing you to the council."

Shikmaru actually allowed surprise to come across his face but was still hesitant to speak.

"Of course all of this has yet to be approved of, with all that has been going on and I have yet lay even the most slight bit of groundwork which itself will take a while but I wanted to get the ball rolling"

Still quite unsure Shikamaru gazed at the Hokage with a slight amount of stupor.

Tsunade let the silence hang for a moment longer before finally rolling her eyes. "Well say something!"

Shaking his head Shikamaru finally responded, albeit in his lazy fashion "Thank you lady Hokage".

Tsunade smiled and shook her head gently, figuring she wouldn't get any more out of him "Well its good to see somethings never change, I give you a poition of power and you act like I handed you a sandwich". Tsunade walked up to a small cabinet and poured two cups of sake, handing one to Shikamaru she raised her own. "To your appointment councilman Nara" Shikamaru raised his glass but Tsunade could see in his eyes something was troubling him.

Quickly slirping back her sake she began to make small circles around the glass rim "Since you are to be on my council it would be beneficial if your mind was focused, so what seems to be the problem."

Caught mid drink Shikamaru stopped for moment, and finished half his glass before responding. "Nothing lady Hokage"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Boy, I've been around shinobi and politicians my entire life I know when someone is lying. But if you insist on playing this game I suppose I will wager a guess, its your mother and friends isn't it?"

The newly minted councilor said nothing as he stared at his sake.

"Hmmm maybe I will take a small vacation to a casino my luck seems to be improving. This isn't something to worry yourself to much about. Grief is a hard thing, but time usually is the best remedy. Well that and a little..." Tsunade petered off as she played with the sake glass in her hand before looking back with an expression of mild alarm and stern warning. "Not that I'm encouraging this type of thing so you can stop that thought before is begins!".

Before the pony-tailed man could respond he heard the stern voice of Shizune outside the door. "Lady Tsunade! You need to get back in here the paperwork is still coming and its vital to the village!". Tsunade groaned and her eyes darted between the door and her sake.

Taking it as his chance to leave Shikamaru quickly bowed and thanked the Hokage again before hastily making his way out of the Hokages tower.

 _Councilman Nara? Ah how troublesome...  
_

 _..._

Alrigh, a few things. First

I'm really hoping this chapter was expansive enough to convey how Shikamaru is dealing with his fathers death. I feel that as with MANY other things the manga never really showed us how they dealt with that grief. So I hope I wasn't to OC about it. Second, to those who were expecting a strictly NS story, sorry but I did mention that this was going to encase a good deal of Naruto's friends. I also wanted to use this as a moment to build on Shikamaru and Temari's relationship.

Another thing I have been wondering lately. Am I rushing to many chapters? Should I expand on them or are they fine?

Right that's my piece about my work. Now, I do believe I thanked Kishimoto for the bases and characters for which to write about. I will however still call him out when I feel there is some serious BS writing. Not to rant but I have to ask. Did anyone else find the Salad gaiden just a little WTF? worthy. Sasuke marries Sakura (I still don't suppost that, however that is neither her nor there) has a kid, and doesn't see them for 12 years... I never thought I would say this but Sasuke makes my father look like a bloody saint. I mean I can undertstand that he had an important mission but not even a fuckin letter every so often? And was it just me or did that statement he made at the end about him and Sakura being connected by Sarada sound eerily similar to we are staying together because of you? Anyhow that is all sorry if it sounded like a mini hate rant but thats just how I feel. I promise a chapter next week as well.

Cheers!

P.S. I almost forgot, three cheers for Naruto. He let Orochimaru, the man who committed so many heinous crimes: torture, kidnapping, murder, treason. And so many more that I literally cannot list them all, go free without even a slap on the wrist. And Kabuto, a man who was responsible for resurrecting half of Akatsuki's army in the beginning of the war that was responsible for a HUGE number of casualty's. Take care of orphaned children. Truly a landmark Hokage ladies and gentlemen.


	6. Cherry Blossom In The Wind

**Right-o ladys and gents I know its been some time but I have an excuse. I'm Lazy. Now on with the show.**

Sasuke awoke from yet another restless sleep, it seemed to be a trend with him since he came back to Konoha. _It is so wonderful to be home again._ Sasuke thought as he stifled a smirk.

It had been two weeks since his best friend has come and visited him, since he broke the news that he would be facing trial for his actions. Well at least as far as Sasuke could figure it had been two weeks. Save for those who delivered his food, and those who came to guard him the only true human contact he had was Sakura. She had decided to take over his treatment after she overheard some other medics plotting to "accidentally" give him a massive dose of seditive and send him to, how did they put it? "Send him to hell with the other Uchiha traitors".

Once the war had finished the view on the Uchiha had began a very steep spiral downwards. With Obito's un-masking and the revelations that came with it there seemed to be very few people that didn't know nearly every horrific secret the village and Uchiha has attempted to bury. Whats worse were the variations that came with it. _The Uchiha were all in on it from the beginning. The clan was really wiped out because they attempted to summon the beast but lacked the strength. The Uchiha were planning a coup, Itachi stayed loyal to the village and killed his clansmen to prevent war and became a spy in Akatsuki._

That last particular variation that made Sasuke seethe somewhat. Not because of the inaccuracy of said events but due to its causes. _Yes they planned a coup, only after years of being persecuted, isolated, and looked down upon by those in power._ Sasuke may have let of a majority of his hatred but some still lingered. It hadn't taken the raven Uchiha much time to come to a reasonable conclusion. Hate was a natural part of being human, it was natural as any other emotion. He conceded that hate needed to be understood, dealt with in a controlled manner , and never be allowed to control you.

 _Wonderful that idiot's philosophic side is wearing off on me._ Sasuke couldn't help the slightly bitter chuckle at new traits of his personality that emerged due in great part due to Naruto.

 _I wonder if this is what he thought while I was out trying to destroy the world?And he was busy saving it._

Sasuke was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door open. The faint smell of perfume and the near inaudible sound of her footfalls immediate gave away her identity.

"Good morning Sakura"

The petite pinkette walked briskly over to his bedside, placing the tray she carried with her off to the side. "Good morning Sasuke, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you"

Without any further words Saukra went about her work, performing cursory examinations that were more for the sake of maintaining appearances then checking if Sasuke was actually healthy.

"Well nothing seems to be amiss, I will leave you to your breakfast" Said Sakura in a curt and professional tone that had to much of an edge to miss.

Sasuke contemplated what may be wrong with his medic and friend for a moment before deciding to speak up. "Sakura something is obiously bothering you, we may have only spoken a few times but I still know you well enough to know that"

Sakura hesitated before bitting her lip and turning from the door re-approaching the bed.

"If you really want to talk then the same conditions as the last times occur, you have to drop the act"

Sasuke kept his face neutral of emotion and nodded as he preceded to discard his eye seals and remove the chains binding him to the bed without alerting the ANBU. Sitting against his propped pillow he looked at her waiting for her to speak.

Sakura was deeply in thought and looking around the room and purposefully away from Sasuke for a few moments and then started to talk. "I suppose its just the project I have been working on, its become very difficult and I am running into too many dead ends to count" Sakura began as she sank into the chair adjacent to Sasuke's bed.

"This is the same one you took over from Lady Hokage?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm not out of routes to go but some professional input from Shizune or Lady Tsunade would be very useful right now"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to her. "Then why don't you ask for help?"

With an annoyed look Sakura crossed her legs and placed a hand in her lap. "Its a matter of professional pride, I want to show Lady Tsunade that I am a capable medic"

Sasuke kept his look of confusion, but it started to mix with mild irritation. "I am quite sure you proved that when holding your own against the Juubi, Madara, and Kaguya"

Sakura rolled her eyes and let out a gust of hot air. "I know you may find this difficult to believe but there is more to being a medical ninja then just fighting and it is not the thing in question". Though inwardly Sakura held that comment in her mind deciding to give it more thought at a later date.

Instead of taking heed of her sharp words Sasuke put a small, but quite arrogant smile on as he continued to speak. "So, I am just a sounding board today?"

Sakura let her irritated look go and relaxed. "Yes, today you are my sounding board"

"Alright, but if I am your soundboard then you have to answer a question for me. Why did you start talking to me like this?"

Sakura looked confused. "Like what?"

"Like we are friends"

At Sasuke's last words Sakura began to get quite angered as a vein in her forehead bulged to a startling degree. "For the umpteenth time Sasuke we are friends, how is it that you seem denser then Naruto to the point you cant understand the words coming out of my mouth"

Sasuke with the smallest, near invisible amount of fear on his face responded. "Not that part I mean the casual conversation".

Calming down Sakura thought for a moment before answering. "Well to be completely honest out of necessity"

This confused Sasuke greatly but he allowed her to speak.

"From what I have told you know Lady Tsunade is busy, the same with Shizune, Ino and most of our other friends have other responsabilites to deal with so I am at a loss for someone to to about anything"

Sasuke had to hold the scoff at the idea that Sakura thought the other Konoha 11 were still interested in being his friend. "What about the blond idiot. If my memory serves correctly he would tear another moon out of the earth to spend some time with you" Sasuke said as he shifted himself.

Sakura looked away to hide the hurt look on her face. "Naruto has been a little distant lately, and even more so after the memorial service last week when i asked if he planned on seeing you again"

...

 _Flashback_

Naruto looked around as the memorial service ended, almost the whole population of Konoha had come to pay their respects to the honored dead. One seemingly unending sea of people dressed in black began to make their way home.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't seem to tear himself way from the newly crafted stone. The new memorial stone was about half a mile away from the old one and it was around six times the size. It was hastily assembled at the behest of the Hokage and Naruto had no doubt that more names would be added as the casualty lists continued to come in. _To remember those who died not just from our village but all the brave shinobi that died defending our world. While I sat counting animals on an island halfway across the world._

The depression that had gripped Naruto on his return to Konoha had only sunk in more and more as time wore on. He couldn't stop hearing the pain of husbands, wifes, mothers, fathers, children, and siblings as they were told they were never going to see their loved ones again. Naruto had tried to block it out at first but it seemed to just kept coming despite his best efforts.

His dreams were haunted with visions of the dead begging him to help them. It reminded him so much of his childhood, he felt hopeless. Being turned away at every opportunity, being despised due to ignorance and the fear that so many had allowed themselves to be consumed by.

Naruto was drawn out of his mind by a light touch on his shoulder. He turned and saw his pink headed friend. He quickly replaced his melancholy face with one of faux happiness. "How are you today Sakura?"

She smiled back at him while her feet moved back and forth ever so slightly. "Fine, I just wanted to see how you were. I thought small eulogy was beautiful by the way."

"Thank you, and no I'm alright Sakura I always am"

Naruto attempted to hide it but Sakura was seeing through his facade. The speech he gave using his false bravado, a speech full of braves, hopes, and thanks was all the proof she needed. She knew he was suffering, but until he would let someone in there wasn't very much she could do for him.

"That's good, ummm so I've been visiting Sasuke recently and he says you only came to visit the day after we all came back to Konoha" Sakura feared she would upset Naruto and he would clam up on her but she decided it best to at least try and fail then to ignore the problem all together.

"Oh, yeah no. I've just been busy that's all. My arm, and grandma Tsunade wants me on this new council of hers. Plus the ANBU are very restricting, I don't think they like me visiting to much. Besides I wouldn't want to interrupt anything special between the two of you". Naruto internally cursed himself as he said that last bit with the a surprising amount of venom in his voice.

Sakura used all of her inner strength to keep herself from flinching at his last words. Ture she had been spending time with Sasuke but she had sought Naruto out a few times during the past week to check in on him but he seemed to be a ghost, always eluding her. Besides, what did he care if she was spending time with Sasuke, he was the one getting comfortable with Hinata. But Sakura wasn't interesting in getting into a fight at this time.

"I see, of course your busy. I was planning on seeing him this afternoon are you free then?"

Naruto kept still and just stared at her for a moment before answering. "No, unfortunately I am very busy this afternoon, but say hi to him from me" Before Sakura to was able to respond Naruto promptly turned on his heels and quickly began to make his way home. leaving speechless Sakura in his wake.

...

 _Back in the present_

Sasuke let his hands rest on his legs for a moment before resting his interlocked fingers in front of his mouth, deep in thought. "I had hoped this wouldn't happen but with everything going on in such rapid succession I guess this outcome would have been inevitable."

Sakura looked at her feet, not needing Sasuke to explain a single word to her. "I know he's upset about everything that's happened, but he won't open up to me or anyone else its always the same fake smile and simple banter about being busy. I asked Iruka-sensei to talk to him but even he didn't get anywhere. Its like when lord Jiraya died only worse"

Sasuke could see this was effecting Sakura quite harshly. This particular area however, was still very much foreign to him but he decided to take a stab at it, so to speak. "You seem to be taking this a little harder then I would have expected, but I suppose its natural given your new feelings toward Naruto"

Sakura looked over at him with a bored look of slight defeat. "Have I become so emotional that its obvious? Or is it that I'm just generally easy to read." Asked Sakura with resignation in her voice, not even attempting to hide it.

Sasuke crooked his head to the side for a moment carefully considering his answer. "I know you won't enjoy hearing this but its a combination of the both, but more of the second. The way you speak of Naruto, your gestures, and subtle body moments. These are all things I was taught to read about an opponent in battle, it was actually very easy to apply them to the current situation."

Sakura smirked downward before quick as a flash, smacking Sasuke in the back of the head with an open palm. "Since your not Naruto I should only have to tell you this once. It's impolite to read a lady without her permission, is that clear?!"

Sasuke looked back at Sakura with a blank expression, refusing to give her satisfaction in knowing his head was throbbing. "Of course Sakura, I apologize. As for Naruto, I don't think there is anything we can do right now. He needs time and I have faith that he will come around like he always does."

Sakura smirked at him sadly. "So many years apart and you speak with such authority on him."

Sasuke returned her smirk with one of his own. "I could tell that when you first confronted me, and Naruto tried to get me to come back here. He may have changed in small ways, but at his core he is still Naruto."

Sakura nodded

Sasuke then looked quite uncomfortable before he spoke his last pieces of advice to her. "Also... regardless of what you may think, I doubt Naruto's feelings have changed in regards to you" Finished Sasuke with a mild blush and pursed lips.

Sakura smiled brightly before getting up to leave. "Do you need help with the chains again? Or can you manage on your own?"

Sasuke was already re-bonding himself as he responded. "No thanks, I'll be fine"

As Sakura was at the door, she quickly glanced back at the Uchiha who had already managed to re-bind himself to his cot. "Thanks for listening, Sasuke"

"What are friends for?" Sasuke said with moderate amount of sarcasm, and a smirk to match it.

Turning to leave one final thought popped into Sakura's mind. "Oh, and Sasuke. You may have learned to read me like a book but you seem to forget I am a shinobi as well. You should find a way to make peace with yourself, even if you feel you don't deserve it. The rest of the world will be trying to beat you over the head with your poor decisions, you shouldn't add your own mind to that list."

Sasuke moved his head to head to her general direction, as his eyes were now re-bound with an unusually surprised look before hearing the door close and being left to his thoughts.

...

Naruto sat on top of the fourth Hokage's head overlooking the village. No particular thoughts were going through his mind, he came up looking for some peace. Peace from the emotions that plagued him. At first it wasn't so bad, but they kept bombarding him. It was nearly unbearable. _How the hell can I even try to lead a village if I can't even help myself._

 **Alright usually I won't make apologizes for what I have warned people about but in this case my bad. I HATE waiting so long for a piece of work I'm reading to continue. Also I will promise another thing after the next chapter we will start seeing some NS proper, it may start out rocky but it will equalize eventually.**

 **For this particular chapter I'm trying to re-establish the bonds that Sasuke tried so very hard to destroy. I want to also maintain his stoic and somewhat disdainful view of the work while at the same time having him hopeful due to the people that haven't given up on him. He is still Sasuke so he won't break down even when he is alone. So I'm trying to change someone while keeping them the same... yeah simple right? I also want to play on the Naruto War Veteran angle. In the manga the casualties were bloody catastrophic and it didn't really show how anybody dealt with it afterwords, save for being sad at a funeral. A good deal of conflict that I am having Naruto deal with is revolving around the pain that all of others suffer. He did watch Neji die and bounced back pretty quickly from it. Both in knowing Neji died for Naruto to save the world and being reminded of everyone else counting on him. but hearing and feeling that loss magnified by tens of thousands would probably stir up discomfort in the most seasoned of shinobi. This is were Sakura comes in and at some point the other rookie's as well as Naruto's various friends they have a better grip on whats going on and how to cope simply because they had either (in Kakashi or Tsunade's Case) Been through war or don't have horrific feelings and thoughts pounding in their brains.  
**

 **Also I am trying really hard to figure out a good punishment for Sasuke so if you have any idea's give me a shout. Thanks to all of my readers that have been so patient.**

 **Cheers!**


	7. Reality Of An Unpleasent Nature

**He's Baaaaaaaack and he has chapters as well. I won't say I didn't warn you about that thing were I am very lazy however I will say this. I hadthis up for publishing a MASSIVE shitstorm arrived in my life and kaboom. Anyhow if you want to hear more of my rantings read my AU at the bottom.  
**

Hinata let out a rather large yawn as she made her way to the hospital in mid-hours of the morning.

It had been a daily routine for the past two weeks. After Neji suffered his break-down he had been moved to the psychiatric ward until he was deemed mentally fit enough to take care of himself and not be a threat to others.

Hinata was with him ever step of the way, as well as (Much to the young Hyuga's surprise), a good deal of her family. Her father came to see him or at least asked after him in his own passive way almost daily. Unfortunately the reports were not quite as promising as her family's newfound devotion to one another.

At least once a day, or so Hinata had hoped, Neji would fall into himself and begin to have violent anxiety attacks which left the medical staff on hand with little option but to sedate him. The medications he had been prescribed had begun to help, if not slowly. However they could only do so much. They were a short term solution to a long term problem. This was of little surprise to the violet haired konoichi, she had figured out on the first night she saw Neji after the war that there would be no simply path to recovery. At least one particular bright spot in Neji's recovery and what surprised the doctors the most was Hinata herself. Whenever she was visiting him during his attacks she was the only one able to calm him down to the point were he was able to communicate and not hurt anyone.

The doctors kept telling her it would have done him some good to speak to a councilor, even seek help from the Yamanaka. But every time he refused. It had been a tooth and nail fight for him to take his medication, but anything else he had refused outright. Further he didn't allow his cousin, his family, team, nor friends to speak on the subject.

Hinata sighed. _Its so exhausting, I don't know what to do for him._ Tsunade had spoken to her the first time he shrugged off getting additional help. She had said it was men's pride preventing them from being seen as weak. Hinata wasn't all that pleased with that statement. _As far as I can tell he is being weak by not seeking help. I just don't know what to do._ Sighing, Hinata continued her trek, stopping only when she heard footsteps right behind her.

Kiba came rushing up behind her with Akamaru not far behind, the pair wheezing all the way. "Morning Hinata" The Inuzuka said as he rested his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Hinata giggled a little bit into her hand. "Good morning Kiba. Why are you up so early?".

Finally catching hold of his elusive breath Kiba turned upright to face her. "I've been hearing some things about Neji. And every time I come to try and see you at your place they always say your at the hospital and when I go to the hospital they say I need to be immediate family or teammates"

Hinata opened her mouth to respond but someone beat her to it.

"I see neither of you have noticed my presence yet as usual" A cool and calculating voice spoke gently from the trees.

Both Kiba and Hinata sweat dropped at Shino's rather stoic brand of sulking, also slightly mentally berating themselfs. "Good morning to you as well Shino" Hinata said, quickly trying to defuse the situation.

"Uh, yeah morning Shino" Repeated Kiba.

An extremely awkward silence took hold and though neither of them could see Shino's eyes both Kiba and Hinata would guess he was staring kunai at them. Feeling as this would get nowhere Hinata was the first to speak again.

"So what are you doing up so early as well Shino?" Hinata asked in a somewhat forced chipper tone.

"Though Kiba says he has been hearing things about Neji he is not telling the entire story. I am the one he hears said "Things" from and we both decided to accompany you to the hospital. Though it seems you forgot to wait for me at the dango stall like we agreed Kiba" Replied Shino with a precise edge in his voice.

Kiba gave a Shino a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah sorry about that man. It's just that I didn't get to sleep until late last night and-"

Kiba was cut off when Shino raised his hand.

"You woke up late so your mother forced you to help walk all of your clans dogs as punishment?"

Kiba had his cheeks puffed out and attempted to look in every single direction except at his bug using teammate.

Shino crossed his arms and raised an eye-brow above his sun glasses. "You used to use that one on Kurani-sensei all the time, at least give me the courtesy of a better lie"

Kiba snorted and turned his head to the side. "I wasn't going to say the dog walking line. I was going to say Akamaru ate something funny and he threw up, and I wanted my sister to take a look at him smart-ass!". The giant white dog who had remained silent until this point whined at being forced into his master's lie.

"So you admit that your story was a lie and you forgot about me?"

Every drop of blood went out of Kiba's face. "Ummmm, Yes. What?! Wait I mean No! I mean..." Kiba sputtered in a feeble attempt to save face.

Standing back to the side Hinata maintained her composure as her teammates argued. She really wished they didn't fight so much. Though, she did admit she found this bickering to be somewhat more amusing and endearing then it used to be.

Though her amusement confused her but, she pushed it aside to get to the matter at hand and walked forward to her conflicting teamates. "Kiba, Shino. I don't want to be rude but if we want to visit Neji then I think we should get going ".

Hearing their white eyed teammate's soft spoken statement both men decided to put their "disagreement" on hold and proceed to begin walking with Hinata to the hospital.

...

As the former team 8 made their way through the nearly rebuilt village hidden in the leaves. Or as they heard from traveling merchant joked to his companions "the village hidden in the crater" They all found themselves at a loss for words. The three were not exactly sure what would have been the best route to take in terms of small talk.

None of them had been at a loss for things to do. Each had been wrapped up in their own clans work. Kiba helping to train and rehabilitate the young and injured members of his clan. Shino was in a slightly different situation. The Aburame clan wasn't as affected by the war in terms of numbers, so he along with the other able bodied members had been taking on as many missions as they could to help the village. Hinata herself had concerned herself with Neji so much she had been near oblivious to her surroundings.

The fact that they were even together, going to the hospital was pure chance. Shino had overheard Neji's condition when he was overseeing genin picking herbs for the hospital. He heard them talking about a "crazy Hyuga" lock up in the insane ward of the hospital. After reprimanding the genin for being so disrespectful of a war veteran Shino got the un-embelished truth from them. On his way back to the Hokage's tower he crossed paths with Kiba. They briefly spoke and both agreed they should visit Neji with Hinata.

After fifteen minutes of uncomfortable silence the trio finally came upon the hospital. Walking through the doors they found a hectic mess of various people. Weaving threw Hinata decided to bypass the very flustered receptionist so the three began their trek to the psychiatric ward. In a surprising turn of events it was Shino who had decided to break the silence.

"How has Neji been as of late?"

Hinata frowned slightly and looked at the ground in front of her before answering. "He's been alright"

Both of her friends know that was a bold faced lie. Hinata had either been playing the fool, by ignoring the rumors circulating the village or she was blissfully ignorant. Her team however didn't draw their conclusion based off of those assumptions they based it off her eyes. Make-up did do a tremendous job at covering a majority of the signs of exhaustion, worry and anxiety. However her eyes couldn't be concealed so easily. To the average person her eyes would look maybe tired but to people who had known her for years, such as Shino and Kiba they could see her struggling.

They both silently decided to speak to her in private about the matter later. For now they were just there for support.

Arriving at the psych ward the three signed in were stripped of their weapons, and verbally acknowledged the risks they were taking while visiting Neji. Kiba noticed how Hinata would feel more and more lowly after acknowledging every risk.

Finally, they managed to reach Neji's room.

Hinata knocked swiftly which was followed by a prompt "enter" from the other side of the door.

Neji's room was quite simple. White bed, walls, two chairs, night stand and a rolling table. There were bars over his windows with what the three could only assume were chakra nullifying, and strength seals on them.

Once Neji saw who his guest were he immediately sat upright, with a look that conveyed frustration. "Lady Hinata, as I believe I have told you on numerous occasions that while your presence is appreciated you must have more productive things to do"

Hinata was twitting her fingers but qucikly righted herself. "I like visiting you and I don't think doing such a thing is non-productive"

Neji sighed, as he knew this was a hopeless battle. Just as it had been every day for the last two weeks. Pulling himself out of his mind he immediately noticed his additional visitors. "Good day two you three as well, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru."

The three returned the greeting in kind, with the exception of Akamaru. He barked a little louder then he should have out of gratitude at being greeted directly and not through his master.

Neji motioned for the group to make themselves comfortable. Kiba and Hinata taking chairs next to Neji's bed while Shino and Akamaru elected to lean against a wall and lay on the ground respectively.

"So how have you been feeling Neji?" Shino asked in an attempt to break the ice on the already cool atmosphere forming in the room

Neji hesitated for a moment. "I have been feeling fine thank you, all circumstances considered. However it seems that my doctors and family disagree as you can see by my current state". Though the very fine edge on his voice was lost on Hinata and Kiba, Shino had been abundantly aware of it.

"Neji we only want you to be alright that's all" Hinata said in a voice only just above a whisper.

Neji massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I wish you and my team would believe me when I say that I'm fine"

As the two Hyuga continued making small talk. Kiba was attempting, and succeeding to to keep his peace but only just.

When his team had first got home he was worried about the purple haired konoichi. She was always the type of person that put everything before herself. Therefore he feared she would do the same with her cousin to the point she would start making herself sick. His worst fears had started to become a reality when they met up earlier. During their walk this morning he noticed she would fall behind to a minor degree not to mention he reflexes seemed to have dulled. These were signs she was dealing with exhaustion. Plus he started to notice he heart sounded different, like it was starting to fall out of step.

Kiba didn't really pay the heart thing much mind. What caught his attention was how Neji seemed so stupid and uncaring about how his behavior was effecting others. Hell, Kiba wasn't even surprised at Hinata being tired. Being around a Neji in such obvious denial felt exhausting to him and he only woke up an hour ago.

Kiba was about to say something when he felt thre weight of Shino's hand discreetly on his shoulder.

It seemed that whatever Kiba had planned to say would have to wait. He had lost himself in thought and didn't have a grasp on current events.

"Neji, are you alright? Do you want me to call the doctors?" Hinata asked in a worried but even tone.

It seemed that Neji had just started staring at her and stopped speaking mid sentence. His body went rigid, he slouched down slightly and he started shaking. Now Neji was doing nothing but looking at the ceiling and breathing heavily.

Stepping out of her seat Hinata opened the door and called for help before quickly returning to her cousins side. Hinata placed her hands on both sides of his face before speaking in a soothing voice.

Kiba and Shino had risen and now stood against the wall furthest away from the bed. Both extremely uncomfortable with he scene unfolding before them.

Neither Kiba nor the extremely composed Shino had been first person witnesses to an anxiety attack, suffice to say it was not a pleasant experience. However what shook them so much more was how it was happening to the first in their age group to become a jonin, someone who was deemed to be extremely powerful in every aspect of being a ninja and yet was so vulnerable and fragile now. They could understand why he was reacting so badly but it still left them rattled more then they cared to admit and both maintained their calm facades despite the quite unnerving scene happening in front of them.

Finally a nurse and two orderlies came into the room. Quickly as it started, it was over. Neji was sedated and the nurse had asked them to leave for the day. She payed special attention in apologizing to the female Hyuga whom she was obviously familiar with and thanked her for her assistance.

...

Exiting the room Hinata was about to begin apologizing but was cut off by Kiba. "Na, don't even think on it Hinata. We all have tough work these days. Yours just seems to be more stubborn then most." Kiba said with a fanged grin.

Shino looked to Hinata and silently nodded, agreeing with Kiba.

Walking out of the psychiatric ward however, Kiba felt his limbs were made out of cement and the same for his eyelids. The last thing Kiba saw was Lady Hokage approaching and Shino greeting her.

 **Alrighty then, were shall I start. First and foremost I would like to thank my dedicated readers and regardless of what I said I never intended to take a break this long so for that I am sorry. Now on to more pressing matters I know last chapter I was going to be more focused on NS but it just hit me that I wasn't using what I had in-front of me. I did mention early on that this was to expend on every part of the Naruto ending and that induced the rookie's, village and so on. That being said I hope this chapter doesn't come off as rushed. I'm trying to portray PTSD and the effects of it on those around them realistically, factoring in the maturity of those exposed and various other things. Plus I want to develop Hinata as her own character, not so dependent on others.**

 **As for a few comments on non-story related news. I suppose I should at least say this in a temperate and docile way but screw it. How in the great blue fuck is Naruto a bad father! Seriously! Stupid bastard didn't have parents so he knows exactly what he's putting his son and daughter through, and he has the ability to duplicate himself so there is no bloody excuse and yes I am referring to Bouruto the movie or whatever the hell its proper title is and chapter 700. The movie actually leads me into a few other details. First what in the hell is up with the technology in Naruto was there a massive revolution when we weren't looking. They had to have jumped decades of technology in the span of a few years (yes I am aware they had computers and TV in the original but there are differences from were they were then and now in respect to technological differences in time). Finally I wanted to say something about Orochimaru. Three words sum up my feelings in regards to.. it. What the fuck. So not only is he confirmed to have taken another body he decided for whatever reason to keep the more feminine features in the stolen body and even in the movie his kid doesn't even know if he's the mother or father. Beyond the body snatching it doesn't bother me. What does is the fact his head is still attached to his body. Between his vile experiments, invasion, and whatever else he did while we weren't looking how many people has he killed or condemned to a living hell? 500? 5000? 50000? Yet everyone's just like phsst the past is the past. If any of this is repeated my bad.**

 **Right now that the rant is out, thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter I do promise the next one will not have such a long wait time. I won't beg for reviews so do with that as you will. Also I am still looking for a beta. PM me if interested.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Sincerely Morality**


	8. Pain

Pain, Pain, Pain. It was all he could think about. How could he not? For so many years he was accustomed to pain in one form or another. He endured pain, lived with it , slept with it, and worked with it.

It started out as just a slight pain in his chest. Typically it started when he "heard" someone, which was a little to often for his liking. Unfortunitly it seemed to also grow in power, becoming more prevalent since his return to Konoha. It was the reason he had been spending so much time in seclusion, whether it was in his apartment or his current location. On top of his fathers stone head.

Naruto was never one to let sadness consume him and It wasn't as if he was he was sitting and waiting to drown in his pain, he had thought very long and hard about what it was being caused by, he had even asked his tenet about it. Unfortunately the conversation had devolved into a screaming match when Kurama told him to suck it up and ask for help. He responded by telling the fox to screw off and that he would find the answer himself.

Naruto grunted and stood up, the sun was getting low in the sky and he figured he should go home he wasn't getting any peaceful thinking done at his present location anyhow.

Walking along he through more about the pain that plagued him, it was a truly twisted cocktail of emotions. It was almost like all the terrible experiences he had were coming back to him in droves. Jiraya's death, his parents, the lonely and neglect filled feelings of his childhood. He hated it.  
Matter of fact he hated it so much and was so swallowed up in his turbulent thoughts he didn't realize he was nearing his apartment, nor did he see his pink haired teammate.

Sakura on the other hand did see Naruto, but something felt off about him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, his cloths were clean, as was he, aside from his forearm being replaced by a stump she couldn't see anything different. Yet it was ominous, like his vibrant aura that was so full of life and vigor had dissipated.

She decided to put her thoughts aside for later. At present she was slightly frustrated with him about his recent behavior. So many different things seemed to be going right for him but he was still acting cagey and standoffish. His new arm was progressing at a reasonable rate, the shinobi alliance was standing strong, Tsunade had even confided in her that she was using his appointment too her new council to groom him for the title of Hokage. Though she did admit the fact he didn't seem to understand the thinly veiled facade made her wary that she would have a long and hard road ahead of her.

Sakura then cleared her throut to announce her presence, and finally get some answers out of him.

"Good evening Naruto".

Naruto looked up, and quelled the deep desire to roll his eyes. To him Sakura had been nothing but a pest ever since the memorial. Every time he saw her in the streets, he made attempts to avoid her. If he failed at that then he would make up excuses to put her off. She usually took the excuse and not required any further explanation, but with the current look in her eye he knew she was here for answers.

"Hi, Sakura what brings you here tonight?" His voice was a little horse, he hadn't spoken all day.

"I think we need to talk Naruto and since you have been so busy lately I thought it would be best if I wait for you at home" Sakura replied with a slight tone of forced innocence.

Naruto sighed just under his breath and put on a nice big fake smile. "I appreciate it Sakura, thanks. Would you like to come up for some tea while we talk?"

"Sure, that would be nice" Sakura responded, quite surprised that he actually agreed to speak with her.

The walk up the stairs was quiet and somber. Naruto was trying to think of something to get rid of Sakura as fast as he could. Sakura on the other hand was trying to think of the exact words she would use. He had been avoiding her but she something was eating away at him.  
They entered Naruto's apartment, Sakura went to the small table while Naruto went over to his stove. Sakura noted that the apartment itself seemed clean. Too clean, especially for Naruto's standards.

Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"How have you been doing Naruto?"

Naruto rummaged through his kitchen cabinets in search of tea, and didn't even turn around to face her. "Fine, and I don't know why everyone keeps asking me that. I've been fine since we came back to the village and I'm just fine now"

Sakura raised one of her eyebrows above the other. _Who exactly does he think he's fooling_?

"Well it just that the reason I ask is because you seem so distant and distracted lately. You say your fine but its like your avoiding everyone."

The pink medic had originally intended to cut straight to the chase in order to get to the end of Naruto's problem. But when he finally showed up she had cooled her head a bit and was more willing to gently probe him for information.

"Well I am fine, I don't know why everyone keeps worrying over nothing. As I've told everyone else I am just a little busy. Preping for Grandma's council thing and some other stuff" Naruto replied as he finally got the cups and the tea sorted.

Now Sakura was getting irritated again, she had caught a glimpse of his bedroom and most of the other spaces in his appartment. There were no books or scrolls anywhere to indicate he was prepping for his council appointment, and she truly doubted that was using the library.

"Naruto why are you lying?" she asked in a firm tone.

"I'm not" Naruto said as he put a cup of tea in front of her.

"Yes you are, you haven't been doing any research you have no scrolls or books anywhere in the apartment. You have been avoiding everyone, I even asked at the ramen stand and they said they hadn't seen you since we all left for the war"

Naruto tapped his fingers on the table, a result of him getting slightly angry and also trying to think of something, but he was coming up blank.  
Deciding to press the verbal advantage Sakura continued. "Naruto I know somethings bothering you, but I can't help unless you let me or at least someone help you."

Naruto said nothing and stared at his lap while Sakura spoke.

"These are hard times for all of us, but we all need to stand together. You especially since your a war hero now. Your also the future Hokage of Konoha, you need to stop this nonsense and start... I we both now you need to deal with your issues because we need you now mor..."

Sakura was abruptly cut off by Naruto bringing his fist down onto his cup of tea. He shattered the cup and indented his fist into the table. He still didn't look up to meet Sakura's now seriously concerned face.

"You need, they need, everyone fucking NEEDS! Well then how about this!" Naruto slammed his arm down in front of Sakura with his palm facing the ceiling. "Take my other fucking arm if you need me, at least then you can say I lent a hand"  
That quip had crossed the line he was cracking wise to her?! After everything that had happened?!. "You think this is a joke! You freaking idiot! How many different people out there are looking up to you for support and hope and your just fooling around! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You think I'm joking?" Naruto false laughed as his eyes started to glaze over. He pointed out of his window. "They are all the ones who seem to think this is all a joke, they just keep going on and about their lives like nothing happend. They are the ones that must be fooling around if they think any of this is right." Naruto turned his head so Sakura couldn't see his face.

"I hear them when they think all those sad thoughts about their dead loved ones. But then they just carry on, well to hell with them they can all just go to hell! They don't understand sacrifice! They don't understand anything! So fuck all of their hope and ridiculous problems"

Sakura was shocked at what her friend was saying, she barley even understood what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about of course we honor our dead. You spoke at the memorial service!"

"Yeah a little service that was the perfect way to do it. The give the ultimate sacrifice and we give them a shitty tone pillar! You know what! Go back to your precious Uchiha, I only gave a limb to bring him home not that it would matter to you. I could die and you wouldn't notice if your precious Sasuke was standing next to you."

Naruto was fully crying now but refused to allow Sakura to see. It felt like every negative emotion he had was coming to a boiling point. "On that note why don't I tell you why I haven't visited him yet! I went through hell for that worthless traitor just takes it in like its nothing! He doesn't even care that he is going to be punished. He just treats his homecoming with indifference, so yes I don't want to talk to him, or you so do me a favor go screw him and fuck off!"

With that final rant Naruto proceeded to his bedroom were he slammed the door.

Sakura was shocked at the very least. If she didn't just hear what Naruto had said she would have never believed it. She also feared she may have driven him further away and rendered him unreachable. _I don't understand I just wanted to help him but.. I've made things so much worse._

The pinkette ran her hands through her hair as she thought what to do next. She didn't know Naruto's problems were this severe nor how much anger he had pent up, or else she would have taken a different approach. She thought he was just a little upset over all the recent event and about how Sasuke was going to be placed on trial.

The medic couldn't think of a good way to handle this right now so she figured it would be best to let Naruto cool down a little and it would also give her a better chance to figure out what to do.

Sakura had hastily put her sandals on and was about to leave when she heard something odd. She walked down the hall to Naruto's quite damaged door and listened.

He was crying.

Approaching his room Sakura was conflicted about her course of action, she wasn't all that thrilled by Naruto's speech but she also knew he was in pain and by the sound of it quite a bit of pain.

Pushing open the door she saw him balled up on his bed his head in his hands.

Naruto wasn't very concerned with his surroundings at the moment. He couldn't do anything, It felt like his world was consuming him. He snapped at Sakura, avoided everyone he called a friend, and the feeling of gnawing and sorrow in his gut was suffocating him.

Sakura called out to the blond in a half hearted voice, but she knew she wouldn't get a decent response while he was like this. The medic felt her eyes start watering at the situation. To her it was heartbreaking seeing him like this.

Slowly Sakura walked by the bed and sat next to him as she slowly weighed her options of what to do next.

She went through all of her various training scenario's as a medic, as a ninja but she drew a blank.  
Taking a deep breath she threw caution to the wind and gently wrapped her arms around Naruto pulling his head under her chin.

These actions didn't go noticed by Naruto as he pushed further into her embrace and muttered softly that he was sorry.

Sakura just strengthened her grip on Naruto and closed her eyes. The ones that smile the brightest hurt the most. Sakura berated herself internally especially considering who she was holding, but quickly pushed past her feelings of distaste at her past behavior.

She would hit herself over the head later, now all that mattered was the knuclehead in her arms. The one who had given so much to so many, and was given this in return.

 **I'm back. Well I'll let this sit for now and put in my two cents later. Enjoy!**

Sincerely, Morality


End file.
